Regulus Lestrange (Re-Write)
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Harry was raised by a family that was thought to be loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Me: Hey there guys, hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. I had…a somewhat alright holidays…at least I wasn't in the hospital. Okay, I got really sick the day after Christmas but no pain in the kidney so that's good news, right?**

 **Well here is the complete rewrite from my old Regulus Potter-Lestrange fanfiction. I think this chapter is slightly the same from the old chapter one but the next chapter will be completely different, promise.**

 **Well, all said and done, onward to the renew fanfiction!**

 **Summary: What if Harry was raised by a family that was thought to be loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort? The Lestrange raises Harry.**

 **Bashing: Dumbledore Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley  
Pairings: Harry x Daphne and Draco x Nyla (OC)**

 **I don't own any of the Harry Potter books/movies or any animes but the OC's and the classes of Salem Academy. Enjoy the complete re-write!**

-Malfoy Manor, Halloween 1981-

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was rubbing her throbbing head and trying to remember what had happened before blacking out. She slowly got up from the floor and notice she was at the living room in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was completely confused before spotting her husband and brother-in-law getting up from the floor.

"Bella, what – why are we at Malfoy Manor?" asked Rodolphus.

"I…have no idea Rod," replied Bellatrix. She frowns, "I remember that mother and father wanted to discuss something to us but – ah!" She quickly pulled her sleeve on her forearm to see the faded dark mark for the Dark Lord. Bellatrix grits her teeth, "What in Merlin's name?! How – When did I received this blasted curse mark?! I clearly remember telling mother that I refuse to join with that bastard!"

Rodolphus widened his eyes before pulling his sleeve on his forearm to see the same faded dark mark. He narrows his eyes before looking over at his brother who had the same faded mark on his left forearm. "They marked us…"

"How dare they!" shouted Bellatrix, angrily. Her violet eyes turned dark, "My own parents used the Imperius Curse on us in order to join Voldemort's circle!"

Rodolphus walked over to his wife and tried to calm her down.

"I say we best go see where your sister is at," suggested Rabastan. "She can tell us what happened when we were cursed."

Bellatrix took a deep breath before nodding her head. The three of them headed out of the living room to find Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to get some missing answers.

A few weeks have passed and the small family of the Lestrange has not left Malfoy Manor since they were wanted as Death Eaters. It did not matter to Bellatrix as she could spend time with her nephew, Draco Lucius Malfoy who was a splitting image of his father.

Narcissa was looking over at a letter before seeing her older sister entering the sitting room with her son. She smiles, "Afternoon dear sister and hello to you, dragon."

Young Draco giggled while holding onto his plushy green dragon.

"Afternoon Cissy," greeted Bellatrix. "Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?"

"Not really, just a few more lower rank Death Eaters being arrested," replied Narcissa, gladly relief that her sister has not been arrested. That's when she frowns, "But I did receive a late letter from Lily Potter."

Bellatrix slightly remember the few times that her sister would talk about the young Gryffindor, Lily Evans who was best friends to Severus Snape. "What did she write?"

Narcissa offered the letter which Bellatrix accepted.

 _Dear Narcissa,_

 _By the time you get this letter, it would be too late for James and me._

 _I named you Harry's godmother while Severus is his godfather but I know for sure that Dumbledore will ignore my Will and show the Ministry James' Will instead where he named your cousin, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather._

 _I sent you this letter because I have a horrible feeling that Dumbledore will send my baby boy to live with my horrible sister and her husband, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. No matter what, you mustn't let Harry live with them. They will be horrible to my baby boy._

 _If necessary use the Blood Adoption potion with my blessing._

 _I know that the Potter's are related to the Black's since James' cousin, Charlus Potter married Dorea Black. I want my baby boy to grow up some place that he will be loved, not hated._

 _I have a feeling that your son and my son would have been great friends if they had the chance to grow up together, but sadly fate has chosen my path. I beg of you, watch over my son and protect him like he is our own._

 _Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _P.S. I've send a letter to Severus as well. If he agrees, he would make the Blood Adoption potion._

"Didn't Great-Aunt Dorea and Great-Uncle Charlus died from Dragon Pox?" asked Bellatrix.

Narcissa nodded, "They did and such a young age too. Great-Aunt Dorea was even pregnant at the time but sadly they got sick while staying in Russia."

"I see," murmured Bellatrix. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go and find little Harry."

"Easier said than done, Bella," said Narcissa. "No one knows where Lily's muggle sister lives and if I'm correct, Dumbledore place some special wards around the muggle house to 'supposedly' protect Harry."

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, "That muggle is not fit to raise a young lord!"

"I would listen to what your sister is saying."

Narcissa and Bellatrix turned their heads to see Severus Snape stepping out from the floo. Narcissa got up, "I take it that you received your letter from Lily."

Severus nodded, "Indeed. It surprised me that I'm the boy's godfather…glad to see your sister has return to her senses. Did the Lestrange brothers return as well?"

"You knew?" said Bellatrix in shock.

"Everyone in the Dark Lord's ranks knew that you and your husband were controlled," said Severus. He crosses his arms, "No one – not even his bloody inner circle were that loyal to him!"

"I see," murmured Bellatrix. "Severus, do you know where Petunia lives?"

Severus nodded, "I take it that you want to retrieve young Harry, do you?"

"I do," said Bellatrix. She grits her teeth, "It would be wrong to leave a magical child to a place where he will be hated and be treated unfairly!"

Severus nodded before taking out a vial with dark red liquid inside. He places it on the table, "I figured as much so I already brewed the potion. All we need is to add Harry's blood and whoever plans to blood adopt him."

"I will!" said Bellatrix, quickly.

"Bella, are you quite sure? Shouldn't you have a word with your husband about this?" questioned Narcissa, worriedly.

"We don't have time to think about it, Cissy," argued Bellatrix. She narrows her eyes, "That blasted old coot would come here the moment he hears that Harry is missing from his aunt's place. He knows about Lily's Will! You'll be putting your family at risk, Cissy."

Narcissa sighed, sadly, "I guess you do have a point there, sister but…would Rodolphus agree to raise a child that is not his own?"

Bellatrix laughed, warmly, "Rod will be thrilled to have Harry as his son. My husband and I have been dying to become parents so this will be a great opportunity for us."

Narcissa had a huge smile on her face before gasping, "Bella, you have the Dark Mark! The moment you step into Diagon Alley, you and your husband will be arrested at the spot!"

Bellatrix smirked, "Now who said we will be staying here in Britain?"

Narcissa and Severus had a confuse look on their faces. Bellatrix laughed before getting up and give Draco back to Narcissa before going over to Severus. "Shall we get going? I'll explain once we have Harry."

Severus nodded before he and Bellatrix left the manor and apparated away.

-Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging-

"You freak! Shut the hell up!" shouted Vernon. He picks up his nephew, Harry by the back of his shirt, "Pet, he wouldn't shut the hell up!"

"Just put him in the cupboard with no bottle!" replied Petunia with disgust.. It's been about a month since the brat moved into her perfect 'normal' family but now, it has been destroyed because her freak sister got herself killed.

Vernon nodded and walked over to the small cupboard under the stairs. He opens it and roughly throws Harry inside, "Hope this will teach you to be quiet, you freak!"

Little Harry curled up into a small ball and whimpered, softly. He hugged his little legs, hoping that one of his uncles would come and get him out of here.

Petunia was about to make some food for her family when she heard the doorbell. She sighs before going over to the door and opened it but immediately want to close it.

Severus placed his foot onto the doorway and pushed it open. He and Bellatrix entered the muggle house before glaring over to Petunia, "It's good to see you too Tuny."

"What do you want Snape?" snapped Petunia. She grits her teeth, "If this is about the freak, I agreed to take him in but I never agree to have freaks like you to come over to my home!"

"Petunia, what's wrong dear?" asked Vernon before glaring over at Severus and Bellatrix. He points over at them, "Get out of my house, you unwanted freaks! Leave or I'll call the police!"

Bellatrix frowned, "Now I can see why some purebloods hate muggles. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you do realize that you are giving muggles a bad reputation to wizards and witches."

"I don't give a damn about your freak world! Now leave my house!" snapped Petunia.

"Not without Harry," said Severus.

Petunia widened her eyes, "Y-You can't! D-Dumbledore … he said that the brat needs to be here, no matter what and…and – leave! Out of my property!"

Bellatrix gritted her teeth before grabbing hold onto Petunia's arm and slammed her onto the wall. Vernon was about to pull Bellatrix away from his wife, when he fell to the ground. Standing next to the fallen man was Severus with his wand out.

Bellatrix smirked before twisting Petunia's arm, "Listen well muggle, you are the freak around here. You're the reason why wizards and witches hate muggles and end up killing them just like they did to us during the Witch trials."

Petunia whimpered but stayed quiet.

"Now, my friend and I need to leave but not without Harry," said Bellatrix before smirking, "….unless you want to be tortured to insanity."

Petunia shook her head and quickly went over to the cupboard under the stairs after being released. She grabs Harry, roughly by the arm and pushes him over to Bellatrix without care. She glares, "Take him! We never want him anyway! Never bother us again, do you hear me?!"

"From us, you wouldn't but I wouldn't say about the headmaster," said Severus.

Petunia whimpered, "L-Leave – NOW!"

Bellatrix shook her head before lifting Harry up to her hips and giving him a warm smile. She giggles, "Ready to go, little snake?"

Little Harry smiled a bit before snuggling onto her chest and let out a sigh of relief.

Severus and Bellatrix left the muggle home and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. There Bellatrix bathed Harry where she found out that he had a bit of a baby rash. It's a good thing that Narcissa has some healing baby paste incase Draco get sick.

After the finishing up, Bellatrix gathered a bit of Harry's blood before giving it to Severus. Her and her husband then added their own blood into the vial before the color change into a dark baby blue.

"It's ready. Narcissa, do have the bottle ready?" said Severus.

Narcissa handed him a baby bottle where Severus poured the finished potion. He then handed the bottle to Bellatrix who took it and sat on a couch.

"Little snake, would you mind drinking this for me?" asked Bellatrix, softly. "I promise I give you something yummy afterwards."

Little Harry gave the bottle a slight uncertain look before filling thirsty. The loud lady and man didn't give him much milk to drink so he took the offering bottle and started drinking it. When he finished, he made a disgust face, "Yucky! Hawwy no likie."

Bellatrix and Narcissa giggled while Severus shook his head. That when Harry's appearance started to change. His messy little hair became wavy with slight brown highlights while his eyes were dark green and violet.

"Aw, he got your nose Bella," cooed Narcissa.

Bellatrix nodded before looking over at her husband, "Did you contact him yet?"

"I just send the owl. He should reply within a week or so," replied Rodolphus.

"Who's he?" asked Narcissa.

Bellatrix placed Harry next to Draco and gave them some snacks before addressing to her sister. She winks, "Before the war, Rodolphus thought it would be best to live with his squib aunt. She lives in Salem where all witches, wizards and even squibs are all welcome. All of them respect the old ways of magic."

"Salem? Isn't that where the Salem Witch trials started?" questioned Lucius.

"Correct but slowly started to accept them when a witch started to heal any injured or ill muggles," said Rabastan. "Though there still some uncertain about us so only those who have contact to the wizarding world can enter."

Lucius nodded while Narcissa looked down and started to sob.

"But that's the other side of the world Bella…I just got you back," said Narcissa, sadly.

"Not forever Cissy," said Bellatrix, hugging her little sister. "Besides if I stay here, the Aurors will arrest me and my family for being wanted Death Eaters. It wouldn't be safe for me or Harry."

"I…understand," murmured Narcissa.

"Not only that but our aunt married to a wizard that is a professor in Salem Academy," stated Rabastan, happily. "Little Harry will be attending to a high level wizarding school when he turns eight."

Severus smirked, "Away from being manipulated from Dumbledore. I hear he was planning to have Harry befriend the Weasley's."

"I will not have my nephew anyway near those blood traitors!" snapped Lucius.

"And he wouldn't," said Rodolphus. "He will educate him to be a proper wizard and know about the true ways of the old magic."

Severus nodded before looking over at his young godson. He smiles a bit to see that he still has his mother's green eyes and what looked like her smile as well. The potion master bends down to their level, "And what are you two doing?"

"Plawying," replied Harry, softly. "Do you wanna plawy too?"

"Plawy Uncle Sev!" demanded Draco.

"Draco," warned Narcissa.

"Sorwy. Pleawe plawy Uncle Sev," begged Draco, nicely.

"A bit later, dragon," replied Severus, softly. He picks Harry up while Lucius picked up his son. Severus hands his second godson to Rodolphus, "Harry, this man will be your new Daddy. Say hello."

Little Harry sobbed a bit, remembering the hooded man hurt his mommy before getting hurt as well. The young child nods before smiling, softly, "Hi."

Rodolphus chuckled, "No need to be shy, little snake. Come let me show you to your room. You'll be sleeping with your new cousin, Draco for the time being."

Hearing his name, Draco smiled, "Me show! Me show Harwy my room!"

Narcissa and Bellatrix giggled while the men shook their heads. The women got up and grabbed their child before heading upstairs for playtime.

-Cardiff Airport, Wales-

"Say bye-bye Harry," said Bellatrix, softly. Little Harry sniffed and waved his little hand over to the Malfoy's and Severus.

Draco shook his head, "No! Don't go Harwy! Stay! Don't go! Stay with me!"

"Oh sweetie, you'll see him again," said Narcissa, sadly. She looks up to her sister, "Take care and please owl me."

"I will," said Bellatrix before looking over to Severus. "I take it that Dumbledore doesn't know."

"Not yet, but I believe he will soon," replied Severus. He looks down at Harry, "Please…take good care of Harry for me…for Lily."

"Promise," vowed Bellatrix. She then shifts Harry to her right hip, "Say bye-bye to Uncle Sev."

Little Harry had his small hand onto his mouth before removing it. He gave a small smile to the dark man, "Bye-Bye Uncle Sevie."

Severus chuckled, "Be good child. Grow happy and strong…just what your mother wanted."

"Bella, Rod, it's time to go!" shouted Rabastan. He ran over to Bellatrix before grabbing hold onto his new nephew, "Does the little man want to sit with Uncle Rabby?"

Little Harry giggled when he was tossed up in the air.

"Rabastan!" scolded Bellatrix, running after her brother-in-law. Rodolphus shook his head before waving to the Malfoy's and Severus.

This was the last time for the wizarding world to hear about the Lestrange. A few days later, Barty Crouch Jr. was arrested by attacking the Longbottom's and was sent to Azkaban for life. Luckily, Frank and Alice Longbottom didn't suffer and recovered within days.

Soon after, Dumbledore learns about Harry's disappearance after sending a squib to live nearby the Dursley's but found out that the muggle family moved out from the house, a week before.

Now the question is, where is Harry James Potter?

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?**

 **Next Chapter: Salem Academy, 1988**


	2. Chapter 2 - Salem Academy 1988

**Me: Hey…guys…um yea, sorry for the really delayed chapter but I have a really good reason!**

 **I have a couple things that happen but the major one is that my USB drive that had all my stories finally died on me. I had to get back all of my old chapters and retype what I could remember from my dead USB drive.**

 **The other reason is the joints in hands for some odd reason started to hurt. I was limited to typing and writing for right now until I know the reason which there is one that is I'm not getting enough sleep – insomnia! And I might I have some Asthma problems cause of my acid reflux…yay – not!**

 **Also, I was sick as well…so yea…sorry for the delay guys. Sorry, I normally reply your reviews but I have other fanfics to update and I don't want my hands to hurt by the time I'm half way to updating the other chapters.**

 **Well, all side and done, onward to the story!**

 **Summary: What if Harry was raised by a family that was thought to be loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort? The Lestrange raises Harry.**

 **Bashing: Dumbledore Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley** **  
** **Pairings: Harry x Daphne and Draco x Nyla (OC)**

 **I don't own any of the Harry Potter books/movies or any animes but the OC's and the classes of Salem Academy. Enjoy!**

-Salem Academy, Sept. 1, 1988-

Seven years ago, Lestrange arrived in Salem, Massachusetts with Harry Potter. Bellatrix decided to change Harry's name to Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange. She re-named him after her favorite cousin, Regulus Black but kept the name Harrison for the sake of Lily Evans.

The Lestrange brothers meet their squib aunt, Mary Wilson nee Lestrange and their uncle, John Wilson. The small Lestrange family stayed at the Wilson's cottage for a short time before getting their own place not too far from them. Surprisingly, Rodolphus and Rabastan became Aurors while Bellatrix worked as a mistress of a well-known clothing store for magical and non-magical.

While working at the American Ministry, the Lestrange brothers found out that the magical Aurors and non-magical police officers work together. The Aurors would stun any runaway criminals while the officers deal with them, magical or non-magical.

That's where Rabastan met Hilda Johnson, a secretary in the Auror department. The two hit it off pretty well and within ten months, they were married. On May 1985, Hilda gave birth to Ashley Jennie Lestrange.

Later, Bellatrix received an owl from her sister saying that she was pregnant again. On July 1987, Serenity Cissa Malfoy was born and surprisingly, on August 1987, Bellatrix gave birth to Lillian Bella Lestrange.

Now walking with a bunch of other first years, young Regulus was getting nervous. The walk to the Mess Hall was slow for the young Lestrange but upon entering the room, he was in awe. Upon up on the ceiling, there were different signs of the elements, floating with glittering bright stars. The round tables were separated everywhere with silverware and glass cups.

On the sides of the walls were stain glass windows with different kinds of magical beings that stand for the houses of Salem.

There were different types: mundanes, magical creatures, sages/mages, sorcerers/sorceresses, magi/magus, druid/druidess, enchanter/enchantress and seers. It was no wonder it is hard to get accepted in the academy so the ones that couldn't enter, the students would go to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead.

There standing at the Head table was a woman with long brown braided hair with lavender eyes. She smiled, "Welcome to another year in Salem Academy where you will truly learn the true mysterious about magic and life. I'm your Headmistress, Alexis Fudo. First years, your tables are the front row for the first month until you are familiar with the school – well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

A man with black silk hair and purple eyes snapped his fingers where the food appeared.

Regulus sat next to a boy with curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. On his right was a young girl with long black hair in a ponytail and light brown eyes. Across from him was a girl with short light brown hair and brown eyes. Seating next to the light brunette was another girl with long blond two-braided hair and blue eyes.

"Well, let's start with introduction, right? I'll go! Names Irving Valdis, the greatest Necromancer in all of Salem," said the dark curly brunette.

"I'm Kylee Alesea, pleasure to meet you all. I'm a Light sage and I hope I can become a Healer for magical and non-magical," greeted the dark hair girl.

"…Nadia Uzumaki, I'm a Water/Ice sage. I hope I can make a great change for both magical and non-magical beings," said the light brunette.

"I'm...Nyla Aviur, nice to meet you all," said the blond two-braided hair girl, softly.

"I'm Regulus Lestrange and I'm a Life mage. I was sort of surprised to find out that I was an elemental user. I thought I was going to attend Ilvermorny instead."

"My older cousin, Mana goes there," said Irving, pigging out some meat. "She was sorted into the house of Thunderbird. Make sense as I lost count the times we would go out to look for an adventure."

Nyla bit her lip, "…I…I have an older brother attending here. He's in his last year and the Head Commander for the House of Magi/Magus. He's a powerful water element user."

"Oh! Cool, what's your element? Do you have a familiar?" asked Kylee. She smiled, "Mine is a black cat name Moonlight."

Nyla paled, "Um…well…I don't know what my element is which surprised me when I was accepted into the academy. And I don't have a familiar just yet."

Nadia titled her head before grabbing hold onto Nyla's hand. She closed her eyes before smiling, "It's there, no need to worry. You just need to unlock it."

"How…How do you know?" asked Nyla, softly.

"I can foresee visions through feeling or the atmosphere. I can also see someone's magical aura and yours…it's locked but it will awaken when you fulfill the locks," replied Nadia.

Nyla sighed before looking worried, "That may have calmed me about being accepted here but, what about the others? What if they tease me for being the only one without any element magic?"

Kylee smiled, "Well, if that happens, give me a shout and I'll help you out."

"Me too!" said Irving.

Regulus and Nadia simply nodded.

Nyla smiled as a small tear ran down her cheek. She rubbed her eyes before looking over at the others, "What of your familiars?"

"I have two kittens," said Nadia, happily. "A Norwegian Forest name Tia and a Maine Coon name Kuppuru."

"Mines are the undead familiars," said Irving, proudly. "I can control any that passed away. What about you Reg?"

Regulus scratched his cheek, "It's a baby Phoenix name Halo."

The girls awed before they headed off to their dorms. They were luck to be sorted into the same house minus Irving since he was a Necromancer. In the morning, they headed to the Mess Hall where they sat in the same table last night and got hold of their timetable.

"Looks like we have History first," said Regulus before noticing their third class. He looked over at Nyla, "What are you going to do during Third period?"

"The Headmaster told me it's going to be my study period until further notice," replied Nyla.

"Right, shall we get going then," said Kylee.

-Hogwarts, Sept. 1, 1992-

"Welcome everyone, yes another wonderful year in Hogwarts. Now before we begin, I would like to introduce you Miss Nyla Aviur," said Albus Dumbledore, warmly. "She's a transfer student from Salem Academy."

Nyla came into the Great hall with Hagrid before walking over to where Minerva was standing at. She took a deep breath before taking a seat at the stool, ignoring the whispers among the students. That's when she felt the worn out hat being placed on her head.

" _ **Let me see…what do we have here? An oversea student? That's something new…well then, shall we see where you'll be sorted at?"**_

Nyla bit her lip before nodding her head.

" _ **Right, now let's see…ah yes, yes…you're quite loyal to your friends and protective as well but you don't have the right Hufflepuff and Gryffindor traits…mm yes, yes quite an intelligent child and such ambition as well…what do you think child?"**_

" _That would mean you are suck between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, correct?"_ thought Nyla before glancing over to Regulus' cousin, Draco Malfoy. She had met him at Diagon Alley when she was getting her supplies with her aunt and uncle.

" _ **Ah! I see so you have become friends with young Malfoy…yes, yes the more I see in your head, the more I can see your ambition and cunning, child. Good luck –**_ **Better be Slytherin!"**

Nyla smiled as the hat was removed from her head before walking over to where Draco was sitting at. She sat next to him, "I'm so happy to be sort in the same house as you, Dray. By the way, Reggie says hello and hope to see you in his horseback riding tournament."

"Can't wait," said Draco. "By the way, welcome to Hogwarts. It might not be awesome like Salem Academy but its home, right guys?"

"If you say so mate and young little lady, the name's Blaise Zabini. The pig face girl next to me is Pansy Parkinson, the blond girl is Daphne Greengrass, the girl next to her is Tracey Davis and the boy on my left is Theodore Nott."

"Pig face?!" snapped Pansy, angrily. "I'll show you who the pig around here is!"

"So this Reggie person…is he Draco's mysterious oversea cousin?" asked Daphne.

"That's right but why are you asking?" said Nyla. She eyed Draco, "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing Nyla!" said Draco. He leaned over to her, "I'll explain to you when we are at the common room but not here. Their surnames…are not well liked here in Britain."

Nyla frowned but nodded her head. She waited until the welcoming feast was over before she followed her housemates to the dungeons where the Slytherin common is located.

When their Head House, Severus Snape finished his opening speech, Draco and his friends took her to a dark corner. Draco looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"Okay, what I am going to tell yea is something really important and must be kept secret, understood?" said Draco, seriously.

Nyla and the others nodded.

"Right, about eleven years ago, there was this Dark Lord that was killing muggles and muggleborns," started Draco. It took about an hour for his friends and Nyla to know the truth of his cousin's identity.

Nyla was in complete shock upon hearing that Regulus survived the Death curse and destroyed a full trained wizard when he was a baby.

"So he's the missing Harry Potter?" said Pansy. She shook her head, "But he can't be! He doesn't look like James Potter at all! You showed us a picture of him last year!"

"Haven't you been listening," hissed Daphne. She crossed her arms, "He was blood adopted by the Lestrange's so it would make sense that he wouldn't look like his biological parents."

"Oh right," murmured Pansy.

Draco smiled before taking out a moving picture with Regulus and his family.

Rodolphus had his dark brown hair in a shoulder length and his dark brown eyes. On top of his head was his little cousin, Lillian with long curly black hair and violet eyes who was smiling with joy. Next to his uncle was Bellatrix who surprisingly changed her black curly hair to blond and dark violet eyes. Standing in front of her was his cousin, Regulus who had long curly black hair with brown highlights and dark green-violet eyes.

His second uncle, Rabastan looked like his older brother except his dark brown hair was long and in a ponytail. In his arms was another cousin, Ashley with dark auburn hair and light blue eyes. Standing next to Rabastan was his wife, Hilda with auburn long hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm going to miss them," murmured Nyla, sadly.

"You can come with me when I visit them during winter break," offered Draco.

"Oh thank you Dray," said Nyla, happily.

"So tell us about your friends in Salem Academy?" asked Tracey.

Nyla smiled before telling them about her friends that were starting in their fourth year while Astrid Thorstenson will be going to her third year. She explained why the year system was completely different than Hogwarts.

Within a month, Nyla settled down pretty well. She is second best in almost all of her classes minus Transfiguration and having problems with Charms like always. It was a good thing that Daphne was great in Transfiguration while Tracey was pretty good in Charms. Potions, History of Magic and Astronomy were absolutely her favorite subjects.

Nyla was dorm with Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and a girl named Millicent.

After two months, Nyla was currently at the library, trying to find a decent book for her homework when she ran into two redhead twins. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't see you guys there."

"It's quite alright…hey – you're that new transfer student! Nice to meet yea, the name's Fred and this is my twin brother George."

Nyla giggled, "You two are funny. So you're in the house of…Gryffindor, correct? Then can you explain to me why there is this big rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Well, most dark wizards and witches came from that house," started Fred.

"And that house only allows purebloods as Slytherins don't like muggleborns," said George. He frowned, "I take it that you heard some of the older Slytherins say another name for the muggleborns, yes?"

Nyla nodded, "That's correct. Draco told me that it's a foul name for the muggleborns. But why do the Slytherins hate them so? I mean my old school accepts anyone… _well if they have any elemental magic that is.'_

The twins were about to reply when another redhead came up to Nyla and pushed her away.

"I'll tell you why you slimy Slytherins hate the muggleborns! It's because you guys think that you're better than them! That the muggleborns don't deserve to have magic!"

Nyla frowned, "I don't think that. Heck, some of my friends back in Salem were squibs and muggles. My own uncle is a squib and I love him."

"Yea right," sneered the redhead. "There is no Slytherin that is good. I saw you hanging out with Malfoy! Is he training you to be a future dark witch or…a whore?"

Nyla widened her eyes before taking out her wand, aiming towards the redhead's stomach. As tears ran down her eyes, she shout out, "Sectumsempra!"

The twins watched as the spell hit their younger brother where multiple cuts appear. Some cuts looked deep while a few were small. George ran over to his brother before picking him up as Fred looked over to see Nyla running away from them.

"Go, I'll deal with her," said Fred.

George nodded before going to the infirmary.

Fred searched and found Nyla nearby the Great Lake, crying her eyes out. He walked over to her and sat next to her, "I'm sorry for what my brother said to you. It was uncalled for. Don't listen to him, alright?"

Nyla sobbed, "I came here to escape my horrible time in the academy but instead I get bullied just the same and now being called a whore! Why? Why?"

Fred felt sorry for the young girl so he did what he normally do when his little sister felt sad, he gave Nyla a deep warming hug. He rubbed her back, "Hey come on now. Don't cry. If you like…we can prank Ronniekins for yea? How about it? I mean sure you hit him with a pretty good curse…a dark one but he did sort of deserve it."

Nyla sniffed before smiling, "No, I think the curse will do but thanks. You guys do pranks?"

Fred smiled, "But of course. My twin and I are quite famous here in Hogwarts on pranking any students or professors. We test our own products before dishing them out or selling them."

"You make your own pranks? May I help?" offered Nyla.

"Sure, the more the merrier," said Fred.

'… _yes, it was worth coming here,'_ thought Nyla, following Fred back inside. She smiled, _'I think I made two new friends…I just have to be careful around people like Ron.'_

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?**

 **Next Chapter: 1994 Quidditch World Cup**


	3. Chapter 3 - Quidditch World Cup

**Me: Sorry for the long wait and thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy this new update version from the original. I thank those who reviewed: Lynzy80, white collar black wolf, Penny is wise and Wika0304.**

 **Summary: What if Harry was raised by a family that was thought to be loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort? The Lestrange raises Harry.**

 **Bashing: Dumbledore Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley** **  
** **Pairings: Harry x Daphne and Draco x Nyla (OC)**

 **I don't own any of the Harry Potter books/movies or any animes but the OC's and the classes of Salem Academy. Enjoy!**

-Cardiff Airport, Aug. 23, 1994-

"Can you see them, Seri?" asked Nyla.

A young girl with black hair and black highlights and gray eyes shook her head. She sighed, "What if they miss their flight?"

Nyla was about to comfort the young girl when she heard Draco shouting. "I see them!" he said before dashing through the crowd of muggles. Nyla followed him while having Serenity on her shoulders. They reached to a group of seven people.

"Finally you're here!" said Draco, hugging his cousin. Regulus slightly pushed him away as Draco address to the others. "Aunt Bella, Aunt Hilda, Uncle Rabastan and Uncle Rodolphus, how was your flight?"

Hilda smiled, "Decent, if we didn't pay First Class, our backs would be killing us by now."

Bellatrix looked around, "Draco, where are your parents? Don't tell me you ran off from them again?"

"Bloody hell – ouch!" said Draco, rubbing his head.

"Watch your language, young man," scolded Lucius as Lily, Serenity and Ashley giggled.

"Forgive me, father," said Draco.

"Shall we get going? I believe I can hear Rabastan's stomach," giggled Narcissa. The children laughed as Rabastan blushed.

-World Cup, Aug. 25-

Auror Sirius Black was heading back to his tent after his shift ended. As he was walking, he watched the children with sadness as it reminded him of his godson, Harry Potter.

Fourteen years ago, Voldemort killed his best friend/brother and his sweat wife, Lily Evans. The dark wizard tried to kill their son, but the killing curse rebounded, leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and Voldemort's body destroyed.

In anger, Sirius went to search for the traitor, Peter Pettigrew. He found him, but Peter distracted him by shouting and accusing him for the deaths of James and Lily Potter. In a quick motion, Peter killed thirteen muggles nearby before cutting his finger and transformed into his animagus form to escape.

Sirius stood there in silence before laughing like a mad man. That's how the Aurors found and arrested him. Sirius was given a trial, thanks to Frank Longbottom who asked to use Veritaserum in the hearing. He was declared innocent while a hunt for Pettigrew began.

During that time, Albus took his godson to Lily's muggle sister, Petunia to be taken care of until Sirius was able to raise him along with Remus. But unfortunately, two months later they found out about Harry's disappearance from Arabella Figg. The Order and some Aurors including himself and Remus began looking for Harry, but so far nothing has been found.

Sirius sighed before entering the tent to see the Weasley's, the Longbottom's and a muggleborn name Hermione Granger getting ready to go to the stadium.

"Alright everyone, remember we are going to the Minister Box. I want you all," Arthur eyed on his twin boys, "To be in their best behavior, understand?"

"Yes sir/dad!" shouted the children.

The children were amazed how great the view was at the Minister Box.

"Ah, Sirius, Frank…Arthur, it's great to see you," greeted Fudge.

"Yes, it's been awhile Minister," said Sirius. "I have been quite busy as of late."

"Ah, yes, how is your search for your godson, Lord Black?" asked Fudge.

Sirius was about to reply when they heard a commotion nearby. He turned around to see Ron arguing with Lucius' son, Draco and Nyla Aviur. Sirius sneer upon seeing Draco as he hated the Malfoy's as much as Snape.

"What are you doing here, Weasel?" Nyla sneered.

"Your family can't afford to be here!" snapped Draco.

Nyla smirked, "Unless your family sold your sorry excuse clothes."

"Shut up Malfoy, Aviur! For your information, Sirius Black invited us!" shouted Ron.

"So you begged like a pity dog for money from the black sheep of the Black's," Draco sneered before smirking. "What's next? Going to cry for some decent robes?"

Sirius was about to break up the argument when a boy with long curly black hair and brown highlights step up. Ridding on the boy's shoulders was a young girl that looked like, _'…she can't be, can she? But, she does looks like her.'_

"Will you calm down Draco? You know better on how to behave in public," the boy said before looking over at Ron, "And you, there is no need to freaking shout like that."

Draco sighed, "Right, sorry – just stay away from me Weasel!"

"Like I want to be near you, ferret or your dark mistress!" snapped Ron.

Draco and Nyla glared at Ron before walking away. The boy shook his head before addressing to Ron, "I don't know what your deal is with my cousin and Nyla, but don't you ever call her that. Just stay away from us, got it?"

Ron frowned but agreed and walked back to Hermione and Neville.

"Rotten just like his father," said Arthur as Frank nodded. "Don't know much about Aviur, but looks like she has the same rotten attitude like Draco."

Sirius simply nodded and went to watch the game. After the match, Regulus, Nyla and Draco were sitting at his room while discussing the game.

"I had a feeling that Viktor was going to catch the snitch," said Regulus.

"True, but Ireland won! Blaise and Tracey owe me two galleons!" said Nyla, happily.

Regulus laughed before feeling Draco's negative aura. He sighed, "If you don't get rid of that negative aura, I'll gladly do it for you."

"Sorry, Harry. It just pisses me off to see Weasley and his blood traitor family at the World Cup," said Draco.

Nyla crossed her arms, "Most 'light' wizarding families here like the Weasley's look down upon pureblood families just because they don't accept some halfbloods and hate muggleborns."

"But you guys don't," stated Regulus, recalling the times they hang out back at Salem. "I know that Uncle Lucius doesn't trust muggles cause your ancestor was almost killed by a muggle. And Nyla, you have friends who are squibs, muggleborns and muggles back in Salem."

Nyla sighed, "Weasley doesn't have a brain to see reason. The wizards here think that if you're sorted into Slytherin, you're destined to be evil."

"That's not fair. Being judge like that," murmured Regulus.

"Welcome to the wizarding community in Britain Harry," said Draco before shaking his head. "But enough about this, when is your next horse track tournament coming up?"

"I believe around January," replied Regulus. Suddenly, the young girls dashed into the room with tears in their eyes.

"Wha – What's going on?" asked Nyla, spotting the adults coming in.

"Trouble," replied Rabastan, seriously. "There's a Death Eater riot going on."

"You need to head over at the apparition point," said Rodolphus.

"Draco, take them there. Bellatrix and Hilda will be with you," said Lucius.

"What about you daddy?" asked Serenity, holding onto his robes.

"I need to stay with your uncles, but I promise we'll come back," replied Lucius, picking up his young daughter. He kissed her forehead before handing her to Hilda. "Be careful – all of you!"

Hilda nodded as Bellatrix picked up her daughter.

The moment they step out of the tent, screaming people were running away from curses while masked dark figures were burning some tents down.

Draco, holding onto Ashley's hand, led the way to the apparition point, but at some point Bellatrix lost sight of her nephew cause of the frightened people running around.

"Let's follow the crowd, its bond to lead to the apparition point," suggested Regulus.

Bellatrix nodded before spotting two Death Eaters. Quickly taking out her wand, she casted two stun spells towards them. Unknown to her, another Death Eater was sneaking behind her.

"Mommy!" shouted Lily, spotting the Death Eater.

Regulus casted the arrow-shooting spell, adding a fire element to the tip of the arrow and it hit the Death Eater's shoulder. Afterwards, he cast a light shield around himself and his mother.

"Thank you, dear," said Bellatrix while calming her daughter.

Regulus nodded before four British Aurors appeared. They arrested the two stun Death Eaters while the injured one was taken somewhere else.

"Are you alright, madam? Are the children hurt?"

"We're fine," replied Bellatrix. "My son injured one Death Eater while I stunned the other two."

The Auror nodded but just before they leave, Sirius stepped forward.

"Hold on a moment," said Sirius, leaning over to her face. He looked straight at her eyes…two familiar purple eyes and the young girl on her arms. Sirius widened his eyes, "It can't be…B-Bellatrix?!"

Bellatrix bit her lip, "…It's good to see you Siri."

-Hogwarts, Aug. 26-

Regulus watched as Sirius was pacing and ranting for the past hour. He sighed before looking down at his little sister who had fallen asleep.

"I can't believe how much she changed! No wonder no one couldn't find her," ranted Sirius.

"Calm down, Sirius," said Albus Dumbledore. "The good thing is that she is arrested and wouldn't cause any more harm to anyone."

"Excuse me," said Regulus. "But I don't think is right to arrest someone that is innocent. You're making a big mistake."

"Of course, you would think that," Sirius sneered. "Let me guess, your mother told you that she was being controlled by the Imperius curse – she was a sadistic witch and loyal to Voldemort! She willingly went to him and became his second during the first war, boy! Your mother was no angel!"

Regulus eyes darken, "Shut up! You don't know anything about her! Have you ever thought how she was raised along with her sisters?! Mother had so much stress on her shoulders while trying to protect her sisters from their parent's abuse!"

Sirius snorted, "Bellatrix, abused? Unlikely story. She is an evil witch since the day she was born – the perfect pureblood Black heiress!"

"Just because they were sorted into Slytherin – doesn't make them evil!" snapped Regulus. He stomped his foot, "I demand you release my family from your pathetic holding cells so we can go back home!"

"Unfortunately, both of your parents and uncle will be send to Azkaban for their crimes and being wanted Death Eaters," said Albus.

"That means…guardianship falls upon…" Before Sirius could finish, the door open and came in was Severus Snape with a woman that had auburn hair and blue eyes.

"It falls upon me! How dare you take my nephew and niece without my permission?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "And you are?"

"I'm Hilda Lestrange nee Johnson, the wife to Rabastan Lestrange and the biological aunt to Regulus and Lillian Lestrange!"

Albus and Sirius widen their eyes.

With all the commotion, Lily woke up and spots her brother. She rubbed her eyes, "Harry, where's mommy? Why did those men took her away?"

As Regulus was trying to comfort the young girl, Sirius and Albus had their mouths open in shock. Did they hear the names right?

"What's…your full name, boy?" asked Sirius.

"…Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange."

Albus looked straight into Regulus' faint green eyes before looking over at his forehead to see a very faint lightning scar. The elder wizard smiled, "My words, Mr. Potter, glad to see you are well."

"That's not his name," hissed Hilda.

"It is his name! James and Lily named him Harry James Potter!" argued Sirius.

"Yes, when they were alive," said Severus. "But since the Lestrange's blood adopted him with Lily's blessing, his name has been changed."

"How would – YOU KNOW!" snapped Sirius. He was about to lunge to Severus when Regulus grabbed his arm and twisted it over his back. Regulus then kicked his legs, making Sirius to lose his balance before taking out his wand and point it towards Sirius' face.

"Don't you dare attack my godfather, you bastard!" snapped Regulus.

"Reggie, please calm down," said Hilda, holding onto Lily.

Severus leaned down to his godson's ear, "Regulus, calm down or you'll release your magic to this whole school," as Regulus closed his eyes, taking a few deep breathes. "Hilda, take the children back to Malfoy Manor. I'll be there shortly."

Hilda nodded before guiding the children out of the office. The moment the doors closed, Sirius exploded.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW, YOU FILTHY SNAKE! YOU KNEW MY GODSON WAS ALIVE ALL THIS TIME! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US, BASTARD?!"

Severus sighed, "Are you done screaming like a banshee, Black?"

Sirius was about to snap but Albus stopped him. The elder wizard looked over at his potion master, "Severus, you fully know that Harry was safe with Petunia and her family cause of the blood wards."

Severus snorted, "Safe? Oh yes, he was indeed safe – but not against the muggles!"

Sirius frowned, "What do you mean, Snape?"

"I mean Black is that 'our' godson was abused by his dear old aunt and uncle," snapped Severus. "Or have you forgotten how cruel Petunia was in Lily's wedding? Or how Petunia sent that horrible letter to her when Lily told her that she was pregnant with Harry?"

Sirius thought for a moment before his face turned pale.

"Oh yes, you would have made a wonderful guardian," Severus sneered before turning around. "I'll be taking my leave Headmaster. I take it that Regulus will be receiving his Hogwarts letter?"

Albus nodded, silently.

"Very well, I'll be taking him to get his school supplies," said Severus before leaving. _'Though it's going to be a waste of Regulus' time since he's supposed to be in his seventh year, not a fourth year…this is going to be an interesting year indeed.'_

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think? Next chapter: Truth Revealed**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth Revealed

**Me: Hey guys, sorry about the wait…and future delay…**

 **Not too long ago, I was admitted in the hospital and I just barely got out. They found three mass in my liver and not sure it's cancer or not. I'm waiting for the results and see what the surgeon will do afterwards…but there is a slight high that there will be a surgery to remove them… In my next update, I'll let you know what the doc decision will be.**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: Wishfull-star, white collar black wolf, rainbowpuff, Penny is wise, Vampireking40 and ClaireR89 – I thank you all.**

 **ClaireR89 and Vampireking40: Ron didn't cast that spell. It was Nyla and she knows Snape since he visits the Lestrange's during the summer. That part is going to be explained soon.**

 **Summary: What if Harry was raised by a family that was thought to be loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort? The Lestrange raises Harry.**

 **Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny** **  
** **Pairings: Harry x Daphne and Draco x Nyla (OC)**

 **I don't own any of the Harry Potter books/movies or any animes but the OC's and the classes of Salem Academy. Enjoy!**

-Malfoy Manor-

"Oh thank Merlin, you two are safe!" said Narcissa, hugging Regulus and Lily to death. Letting them go, she smiled, "Regulus, Draco and Nyla are outside with their friends. Lily, Serenity and Ashley are at the library."

Lily nodded before heading upstairs.

Regulus bit his lip, "What about my parents and uncle?"

"Don't worry Regulus," assured Hilda. "Your parents and uncle will be out of those holding cells soon. Now off you go."

Regulus sighed and headed to his room for a quick shower. Afterwards, he headed outside to be ambushed by his cousin. "Are you and Lily alright? What happened?" asked Draco.

"We're fine," said Regulus, pushing his cousin aside. "Black was able to recognize my mom… afterwards, my family got arrested and was send to the Ministry holding cells until their trial."

"So what's going to happen, Reggie?" asked Nyla.

Regulus sighed, "My godfather told me that I'll be attending Hogwarts as a fourth year."

"But you're supposed to be a seventh year – a Prefect even!" argued Draco.

Vincent grinned, "But imagine the pranks we can pull off now that Reg is coming to Hogwarts!"

Nyla smirked, "Oh, I'm already making a bloody list."

Pansy glared at her, but stayed silent.

"While I'm pleased to be attending the same school my biological and adopted parents went, the major problem is Dumbledore," Regulus made a face, "He'll reveal to the whole school about my former identity, the Boy-Who-Lived crap."

"And the students will suspect him to be sorted into Gryffindor," said Theodore.

"No! Reggie is a Slytherin!" said Pansy, shaking her head.

Theodore snorted, "Or a Ravenclaw. Draco and Nyla told us that Reg has his own bloody library back at Salem!"

Blaise and Pansy widen their eyes.

"Are the books in different languages?" asked Daphne.

"Latin, Spanish, German, Russian, French, Greek," replied Regulus. "This year, my year will be learning Japanese…and I'm going to miss it."

Draco and his friends had their mouths open in shock while Nyla giggled. She asked, "You wouldn't mind teaching me some French and German, Reggie?"

"I don't mind," replied Regulus before smirking. "Now tell me about the elective courses Hogwarts has to offer."

Meanwhile Narcissa, Hilda and Severus were waiting for Lucius to return from the Ministry. After two minutes, Lucius came through the floo.

"Well?" asked Narcissa, impatiently.

Lucius sighed, "The trial wouldn't happen until October, but Dumbledore revealed to the Ministry about Regulus' true identity and told the court members that he will be attending Hogwarts this year."

Hilda gritted her teeth, "I wouldn't allow it! Something horrible will happen if my nephew goes to that fucking school!"

"I highly doubt that," said Severus. "Regulus is a strong Life mage. He'll be able to sense any life force, hidden or not. That includes someone's magic."

Hilda sighed, "Let me send a message to Headmistress Lorelei on what has happen. She could give her testimony in their hearing."

In the morning, Regulus was walking beside his godfather in Diagon Alley.

"Supposedly the greatest wizarding school in all of Britain, but they don't teach anything useful. No dueling, no languages, and no non-magical history – it's no wonder your blasted community can't defend themselves!"

"I wonder the same thing, Reg," murmured Severus as they entered the bookstore. While Severus was getting his godson's fourth year standard books, Regulus went to find his elective books which were Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. As he was looking around, he spotted a brunette looking over at a thick book.

Regulus coughed, "Um, can you step aside?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Do you need any help looking for a book?" offered the brunette.

"No, I'm quite capable of doing that myself," said Regulus, grabbing the book he needed.

"Well, you don't have to be rude. I was only trying to help."

"I hardly ask for help if I can do it myself," said Regulus. As he was about to leave when a familiar redhead came running to the brunette.

"There you are, Mione! Come on, Ginny just finished getting her books," said Ron before noticing Regulus. He pointed his finger to him, "Hey, I remember you! You were with Malfoy and Aviur at the World Cup!"

Regulus winced, "And I remember you… _and your blasted loud mouth.'_

The brunette frowned, "Why were you with Malfoy and Aviur? They're Slytherins. They can't be trusted."

"That's none of your freaking business. Now if you would excuse me," said Regulus, turning around. As he left, he could hear the brunette's rants about his rudeness. Regulus smirked, _'I guess attending Hogwarts…wouldn't be a waste after all.'_

-Hogwarts: Great Hall, Sept. 1-

"Welcome all to another great year, but before we start, let me reunite with you to our savior who goes by the name of Regulus Potter-Lestrange!" announced Albus, happily.

' _You just have to say that you fucking geezer,'_ thought Regulus, standing in front of the Great Hall entrance. That's when he felt Hagrid place his large hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we?" said the half giant. Regulus nodded as the large doors opened. He walked beside Hagrid where the whispers started. Ignoring the whispers, Regulus walked over to the stool before addressing to the students.

Regulus glared, "My name is Regulus Lestrange, not Potter-Lestrange, understand? All of you remember that…including you too, Professors."

The students looked at each other while some of the professors nodded. Regulus took a seat on the stool before McGonagall placed a worn out black hat onto his head.

" _ **Ah, Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Lestrange, welcome,"**_ greeted the Sorting hat. _**"Oh, another student from Salem Academy…interesting. Now, where shall I sort you?"**_

" _ **Which house will give Dumbles a temper tantrum?"**_ asked Regulus.

The Sorting hat chuckled, _**"If I don't sort you in Gryffindor, he'll have one tonight but I can see the intelligence and cunning you have…Ravenclaw or Slytherin, child?"**_

Regulus smirked, _**"I believe you know which one…"**_

" _ **That I do**_ **– Better be Slytherin!"**

The students had their mouths open in shock.

The Boy-Who-Lived, who was destined to be sorted into Gryffindor, was sorted into Slytherin instead. Within seconds, the Slytherins were clapping and cheering.

Regulus took off the hat and handed it back to McGonagall who was in shock. He shrugged it off before walking over to the Slytherin table and sat between Draco and Nyla.

Draco placed his arm around Regulus' neck. He grinned, "This is going to be great! The Gryffindorks have no chance against us now! The House Cup is ours once again!"

"You know this is only temporary," said Regulus. "I'll be out of here when winter break comes around."

"Spoil sport," murmured Draco as Nyla and Tracey laughed.

"Further news, this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The winner will be receiving massive glory rights and a large sum of money!" said Albus after his shock.

While most Gryffindors clapped happily, the other houses were uncertain.

"What? Is he insane?!" said Regulus as most of the Slytherins nodded. Regulus slammed his forehead onto the table, "That's it! My insanity will end here!"

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was looking over at the Slytherin table while Ron was stuffing his mouth full of food.

"To think all this time that boy was really Harry Potter," said Hermione before frowning. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"I bet his 'adopted' family never told him," said Ron. He took a bit from his pastry, "Not too worry, we'll tell him the truth. Once he realizes that he was lied to, he'll beg to be re-sorted into Gryffindor and be removed from the Lestrange family."

"And he'll be my boyfriend," murmured Ginny. "Mum always told me I was destined to be married with Harry Potter. She said that we're a perfect match."

Hermione had a small frown but said nothing about it.

-Salem Academy, Headmaster's Office-

After reading Hilda's letter, Headmaster Jessie Fudo was shaking his head. "This is quite…an unfortunate event."

Lorelei gritted her teeth, "Unfortunate? UNFORTUNATE?! How dare those British bastards arrest two of our best Aurors and force my best student to attend that weak school of theirs!"

"Calm down, dear," said Jessie. "Go to Britain and fix this…misunderstanding."

Lorelei nodded before smirking, "I believe…I'll bring some students with me. Send an owl to Hilda and Dumbles about my arrival on October 30th."

Jessie made a face, "Just make sure you don't go overboard that would cause you to get ban from Britain…like Russia and Australia."

Lorelei laughed, "Those bastards were asking for a lesson or two, dear."

Jessie shook his head before writing a letter to Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor. That's when he made another letter to the Minister of Britain, warning him about his wife's arrival.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think? Next chapter: Light or Dark**

 **P.S. I'm slowly working on a new Harry Potter fanfic, the re-write of Magical Twins and the twin version of Raised Differently. This one is another Potter twins but this time it's a femHarry, abusive, alive and forgetful James…and Severus married but with someone else and lives in Paris. It's going to take some time for me to upload them but don't fear, I will post them. If you guys have any ideas for any of the stories, feel free to PM me, k? Cairo!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Light or Dark

**Me: Hello fellow HP fans, Happy Halloween!**

 **I wonder who is out, all dressed up and getting candy. Tell me in the reviews who dressed up what…I couldn't since well…you know…health issues.**

 **I will be getting the word if I am going to get surgery or not to remove the benign tumors in my liver. So I have typed ahead of time for all of my Harry Potter stories including the new Raised Differently twin version, and rewrite of Magical Twins. So you'll all be getting all of my Harry Potter stories tonight. Enjoy my Halloween treat!**

 **Summary: What if Harry was raised by a family that was thought to be loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort? The Lestrange raises Harry.**

 **Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny** **  
** **Pairings: Harry x Daphne and Draco x Nyla (OC)**

 **I don't own any of the Harry Potter books/movies or any animes but the OC's and the classes of Salem Academy. Enjoy!**

-Hogwarts, Sept. 4-

"Come cousin, time for Defense," said Draco.

"Coming," murmured Regulus.

Nyla and Daphne giggled before the small group of Slytherins was about to head out from the Great hall when they were stopped by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"What do you want Weasel?" sneer Nyla.

"None of your business, Aviur!" snapped Ron. He turned to Regulus, "Why don't you join Hermione and me instead Harry? It's much better hanging around with these slimy snakes."

Regulus frowned, "These slimy snakes you are talking about are my friends and cousin. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, I'm a 'slimy snake' as well."

Ron snorted, "Friends? Yea right, they're bunch of future Death Eaters in training. You don't want to hang around with the wrong sort of wizards like them. Come with us where you rightfully belong."

Nyla gritted her teeth and was about to snap at the redhead when Regulus stopped her.

Regulus glared over at Ron, "Where I rightfully belong is at Salem – not here Weasley! But no! Dumbledore had to mess things up for me and my family like always! Now leave me be!"

Ron and Hermione step back to see that Regulus' eyes turned to a darker shade of green-purple and they were glowing.

Hermione bit her lip, "Please Harry. We will fill you in what you missed since your disappearance. I can even help you with your homework."

Draco, Nyla and the others started to laugh.

"You? Offering to help Harry on his homework?" said Draco, between laughs.

"And what's so funny about that, Malfoy?" Hermione said annoyingly. She placed her hands onto her hips, "I'm quite capable of helping Harry to catch up on his work."

"That's not it, Granger," Nyla smirked, "Reggie was placed in the top list in Salem Academy...so in a way, he will be tutoring you instead."

"But I was placed top second last year," argued Hermione.

Daphne snorted, "Salem Academy is for powerful wizards and witches. Hogwarts may be the best in Britain, but Salem Academy is for the elites."

Hermione glared, "Then why didn't I get an acceptance letter from them?"

"That's because only a few Britain wizards and witches get one," explained Regulus then glaring at them, "Now if you 'kindly' get out of our way."

Ron and Hermione stood firmly where they stood.

Regulus sighed before shoving them to the side, walking out from the Great hall. Draco and the others smirked before following Regulus out from the hall. Quickly, Nyla turned around and stick her tongue at them.

At the Head table, Albus watched the scene with a frown.

"I fear for young Mr. Potter's safety. If he continues to associate with young Mr. Malfoy and his group of friends…"

Severus glared, "What pray tell is wrong with them, Headmaster? You cannot compare them to their parent's faults. They're just children, barely learning the value of life."

"But of course, Severus. Forgive me," said Albus. "You can't blame an old man from worrying for his students."

' _You only care about is your bloody saint imagine, you old coot,'_ thought Severus, angrily. He stood up, "If you would excuse me, Headmaster."

"Oh! Before you go, Sirius and Remus want to visit Mr. Potter during the weekend," said Albus. "Sirius wants to reunite with his godson before getting guardianship after the trial."

Severus frowned, "If Black and Lupin wants to meet with Mr. Lestrange – if he wants to – than they have to contact Hilda Lestrange. Good day, Headmaster."

-DADA, Slytherins and Gryffindors-

"Alastor Moody, ex-Auror and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to – end of story! Goodbye! Thy end! Any questions?"

The students shook their heads.

"Now when it comes to the dark arts…I believe the practical approach," said Moody, grinning. "First, which of you could tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir," Hermione answered without permission.

"And the reason why they're called that?" asked Moody.

"Because they are unforgivable," replied Hermione. "If you use any one of them, you will…"

"Will send you one ticket to Azkaban, correct?!" finished Moody.

The students nodded while Regulus was confused.

"Now the Ministry says you're too young to see these curses – I say different!" shouted Moody, turning around and started writing something on the blackboard. "You need to know what you are up against! You need to be prepared – need to find another place for that chewing gum than underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

Regulus turned around to see Seamus with a disbelief look, holding onto a chewing gum on his right hand.

"What? No way! How can he see the back of his head?" whispered Seamus.

Ron shrugged his shoulders before the two ducked when Moody tossed a chalk towards them. "Up here classroom!" he shouted before looking around. "So, which curse should we say first? Weasley!"

"Y-Yes?" said Ron, nervously.

"Stand," ordered Moody.

Slowly, Ron stood up while Moody lean over to his face. The professor said, "Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one…the Imperious curse," replied Ron.

"Oh, your father would know about that, gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief few years ago," informed Moody, walking towards his desk. He took out a jar with three spiders, "Perhaps this will show you why."

Ron's face becomes pale upon seeing the spider while Hermione just glared.

Regulus watched as the ex-Auror opened the jar before leaning over to his cousin. He whispered, "Is it that bad to cast that curse here in Britain?"

Draco nodded, "The Ministry labels that curse and the other two as dark magic. No one can use them, unless they want to become residents in Azkaban for life."

Regulus frowned, "But there is no difference between light and dark."

Draco shrugged his shoulders as Moody took out a spider from the jar. The professor placed the spider onto his desk and pointed his wand at the small creature. "Imperio!"

The spider started to move a bit before staying still. That's when Moody waved his wand where the spider started to dance against his will. Everyone started to laugh before the spider landed on Vincent Crabbe.

"Don't worry, completely harmless," said Moody as Vincent was trying to protect his face. Then he changed direction where the spider landed on one of the Patil twins and was slowly climbing on her hand. She took a few deep breathes before Moody moved the spider over to Ron's head.

Regulus could see that the redhead was having a panic attack.

"If she bites…her venom is instant kill," warned Moody.

Draco and Nyla laughed upon seeing Ron in such a state. Regulus shook his head and looked the other way while Ron was being tormented.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Moody, pointing his wand over to Draco and the spider went straight to Draco's face.

"Get it off! Get if off!" begged Draco.

Regulus sighed before calmly taking off the spider from his cousin. He gently placed the small creature onto his desk before she was forced to move again.

"What should I do next?" asked Moody. He made the spider go near a window and below her was a jar with water. "Toss it out of the window or…drown her?"

The students keep quiet as Moody made the spider return back to him.

"Many witches and wizards have claimed to have done You-Know-Who's beating under the influence of the Imperious curse, but here is the rub…how do we sought out the lairs?" said Moody, slowly before snapping, "Another, another – Longbottom, was it? Up! Professor Sprout tells me you have a talent for Herbology."

Neville bit his lip, "T-The Cruciatus curse."

"Correct! Come, come," said Moody, guiding Neville to the front of the class. "Particular nasty one…the torture curse," he said, placing the spider onto the desk and pointed his wand at the spider again. "Crucio!"

The spider started to move violently from the massive pain she was receiving. However, Neville and the students were getting uncomfortable upon hearing the small screams of the small creature.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him!" Hermione cried out.

Moody shook his head a bit before stopping the curse. He grabbed the spider and walked over to Hermione's desk, placing the small creature on her books. "Perhaps…you can give us the last Unforgivable curse, Miss Granger."

Tears running down her face, Hermione shook her head. Moody sighed and was about to cast the last curse when someone answered.

"The Killing curse also known as the Death curse in Salem."

The students turned around to see Regulus standing.

"Yes, that one," murmured Moody, pointing his wand at the spider. "Avada Kedavra!"

The students stared at the once live spider.

"There is a reason why it is called the killing curse, but throughout the years, only one person ever survived. Am I right…Mr. Lestrange-Potter?" said Moody, looking over at Regulus.

Regulus frowned while looking at the dead creature. "You mean me…I guess that's true, but there are some creatures that can survive from being hit by the killing curse."

"Oh, and what are they?" wondered Moody, a bit interested.

"Vampires and Spirits," answered Regulus.

Moody simply murmured before taking out a vile from his robes and drinks it. At the end of the lesson, Blaise was laughing a bit.

"I can't believe you were able to outsmart a retired Auror," Blaise smirked.

"Was that guy really an Auror?" asked Regulus.

"He was and the best, but paranoid so what my father says," replied Draco.

"He was only the best cause of his magical eye," stated Nyla. She crossed her arms, "That blasted eye can cancel out any disillusion spells and can see if someone is under any invisibility cloak or spell."

Regulus snorted, "If your Aurors had the best, then how come they couldn't defeat that insane mad man Riddle? In Salem, Aurors could use any kinds of magic to stop the criminals…including using those Unforgivable curses."

"Wait! Are you telling us in Salem, they can use the Unforgivables and not get sent to prison?" questioned Susan Bones as she was walking by. A few passing students stopped to hear what Regulus was going to say.

"Pretty much," said Regulus. "In Salem, they are not even called Unforgivables since they can be used for good."

"Yea right," sneer Ron. "Those curses are meant to be used for evil! No matter what or how you use them!"

"Oh, really?" Regulus smirked, "The disarming spell is listed as light magic, correct? Well, what if you cast that spell to someone and killed him in the process? You didn't mean to kill him, right? So does it make it light or dark if it was for self-defense?"

"Um…well, I – I umm…Mione?" said Ron.

"I…I don't know," murmured Hermione before frowning, "But that doesn't explain how the Unforgivables can be used for good. Many dark wizards and witches have killed others using those dark curses."

Regulus sighed, "That may be true in your history, but not mine. The Cruciatus curse or the Pain curse can be used to scare off enemies. The Imperious curse or the Control curse can be used on criminals so they wouldn't escape. The Death curse can be used to end a person's life if he or she is suffering too much. Now, was there anything dark about those uses?"

"Um…well, no…I…I guess not…if you put it that way," murmured Hermione, feeling embarrassed.

"Read between the lines and think outside of the box. All spells can be used for good if used properly, but you are a foul to use them like a freaking dunderhead," Regulus smirked, "Like one of my friends says 'No mind than no brains,' and she's quite intelligent for being a year younger than me. Now, if you would excuse me."

Regulus walked down the stairs, leaving a stunned Hermione and Ron behind.

Draco walked over to his cousin, swinging his arm over Regulus' shoulders. He smirked, "You sure you were not supposed to be in Ravenclaw, Harry?"

Nyla giggled, "I believe he was, but convinced the hat to sort him in Slytherin."

Regulus shook his head, "Oh, will you quite it you two. Let's get going before we miss our next class…lead the way Draco."

"Alright, come on then," said Draco.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next Chapter: Schools Arrival**


	6. Chapter 6 - School Arrival

**Me: Hey guys, hope you had a great Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was once again admitted in the hospital cause of an incurable infection they found in my system…like they did last year. I practically stayed at the hospital for about two weeks and went home with a picc line and IV antibiotics treatment for twelve days. I'm somewhat alright now, but I'm still recovering from lose of using my arm since I couldn't move it much with the picc line even though I was doing some exercises, but for some odd reason, when I had the picc line, it hurt like hell…**

 **To those who reviewed: white collar black wolf, Vampireking40, Wishfull-star and Penny is wise – I thank you all!**

 **Anyway, hope you had a wonderful year of 2018 and all you have an excellent year of 2019. Enjoy the new update!**

Sirius and Remus watched as Ron was arguing about Harry wouldn't come to the light anymore since he was adopted by Death Eaters.

"I know for your concern Mr. Weasley, but I assure you that Harry will soon realize his mistake and will come for our help," said Albus. "Once the Lestrange's are sentence to Azkaban, Sirius will be able to gain guardianship over the boy and request for him to be re-sorted."

"And he'll become my boyfriend," said Ginny, happily.

Sirius frowned a bit, but thought it wasn't a bad idea for Harry to pair up with Ginny. She did come from a light family who were good friends with James and Lily. _'Not bad match,'_ he thought.

"But what if Regulus doesn't like Ginny," said Remus. "What if he likes someone else?"

"That wouldn't matter if we use a bit of Love and Loyalty potions to guide him to the right path," said Albus.

"L-Love potions?!" said Sirius in shock.

"My mother can make them," said Ginny before frowning, "But we can't give him too much or it will be suspicious."

Ron nodded while Sirius and Remus looked at each other with uncertain look.

"We'll start giving him those potions after the trial," said Albus. "Well, off to bed you two. You have classes to go to in the morning."

Ron and Ginny nodded before leaving the office.

As Sirius and Remus were about to leave, Albus stopped them. "Sirius, I would like you to try to get a chance to talk to your godson. He needs to understand that we need him when Voldemort returns."

Sirius coughed, "Um…that's going to be a problem sir. I don't think Harry would want to be near me after my outburst back in August. Not only that, but I need permission from Hilda to talk to Harry."

"Then if you can try to gain Severus trust," suggested Albus. "It would seem that young Harry looks up to him."

"Me? Be civil with – Snape?!" said Sirius in disbelief. He gritted his teeth, "Like that is ever going to happen! We hate each other since our first year!"

"Try Sirius," said Albus. "It's for the greater good, for all of us."

"…I'll try my best," murmured Sirius before he and Remus left the office.

-Hogwarts, Oct. 27-

"Did you see it, Harry?" asked Draco, excitedly. "They post the notice when the schools are coming!"

Regulus took a bit from his toast, "And? It's not like I'm going to stay here long. Besides…I already meet some Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students."

Tracey widened her eyes, "You have?! When?!"

Just as Regulus was about to reply, he felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his two-way mirror before dropping it onto the table upon hearing his friend's shouts.

"Where is he?! Where is that meddling old man?! I swear Reg that I'm going to burn that old bastard into a crisp!"

The students stopped eating to hear what going on.

Regulus sighed before picking up the mirror. He glared at her, "Will you calm down Astrid?"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down if you are being forced to stay over at Britain by that old meddling bastard? Just say that word Reg and I'll be so happy to take the liberty to send him to Hell's gate!"

Some of the Hufflepuffs shivered while the Gryffindors were glaring over at the Slytherin table. They couldn't believe that someone would dare to challenge Albus Dumbledore.

"Do that and you'll be grounded again," reminded Regulus. Draco and Nyla were leaning over to Regulus' sides.

"Just because Ma and Da give her permission to punish me when they go to a business trip, doesn't mean she can boss me around," pouted Astrid before her face lit up, "Nyla! Draco! How have you been?"

"Quite well," replied Nyla while Draco simply nodded.

Regulus sighed, "Is Nadia with you?"

Astrid nodded before Nadia's face appeared into the mirror while having her cat on top of her head. Nadia smiled, warmly, "You called, Reggie?"

"I take it that my aunt send a message to Headmistress Fudo, correct?" asked Regulus.

"That's right," replied Nadia. "She then sent a message to Dumbles that she and a few academy students will be coming there."

"She coming here?!" said Regulus in disbelief. He looked over at Draco, "Was my school in the post notice?"

Draco nodded, "The notice said that Salem Academy, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students' will arrive on the 30th."

"Why?" confused Regulus.

"She is going to testify and defend your parents and uncle in their trial," replied Nadia. "Professor Thorstenson and Auror Aviur will also give their testimony about the Lestrange's."

' _My brother is coming?!'_ thought Nyla.

"And after they are declared innocent, we're coming back to Salem!"

Regulus lifted up his eyebrow, "We? What does Irving mean, Nadia? Are…Are you guys coming as well?"

Nadia nodded, "Just in case if Headmistress Fudo needs more testimony about the Lestrange's."

"I had to hold off our traditional welcome first year prank – because that bastard forced you to attend their school! I'm going to send my minions to bring hell to that meddling old man!" ranted Irving, angrily.

Regulus smirked, "I thought your parents banned you to use your undead army from last years Haunted House…without your parent's permission."

"…damn it Reg! Ruin my fun on hurting or burning people alive!" whined Irving.

"Undead army?" asked Blaise, quietly.

"He's a Necromancy mage. He can call forth the dead under his command," explained Regulus.

The older Slytherins and some Ravenclaws were curious about the Necromancer since they were quite rare in Britain while the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors' faces turn pale.

"Someone has to keep you in line," said Regulus. "I mean I am your opposite, right? I have to make sure you don't go crazy."

Irving simply murmured something when Astrid thought of what her sister told her about. "Reg, is it true that Hogwarts will be hosting that barbaric Tri-Wizarding tournament?"

Regulus scratched his cheek, "Um…well, yea…"

"What the freaking hell was that old man drinking? Doesn't he know how dangerous that freaking…"

Regulus covered the mirror as Astrid continued to shout. He didn't want the younger students to hear what words his friend was using. Regulus waited for a minute before removing his hand from the mirror to see an annoyed Astrid but with a calmer aura. "You done?" he asked.

"Yes," murmured Astrid.

"Reggie, promise me you'll be careful," said Nadia, worriedly. She bit her lip, "Something bad is going to happen…I can feel it, but I'm not sure what."

"I will and thanks for the heads up," assured Regulus.

-Hogwarts grounds, Oct. 30-

After meeting some of his old pen pals from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, Regulus and Nyla were waiting for the last school to come. It didn't take long when they saw dragons flying over to Hogwarts and landed by the Black Lake.

Regulus and the others walked over to the small group of Salem Academy students who were mostly Regulus' friends.

"Mr. Lestrange," Lorelei Fudo called out. Regulus walked over to her and placed her hands onto his shoulders. She smiled, "Not to worry, dear. I'll free your family and deal with these…British wizards."

"Thank you Headmistress Fudo," said Regulus, softly. Lorelei smiled before walking away from her top student and headed to Hogwarts.

Regulus walked back with Nyla who was introducing everyone.

"That's Irving Valdis, thy almighty Necromancer. Kylee Alesea, she's a Light mage. Next to her, is Nadia Uzumaki, she's a water sage and Astrid Thorstenson, she's a fire sorceress," finished Nyla.

"Nice to meet yea, the name's Blaise Zabini. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, but there are four other people that came with us," said Kylee. She turned back to the dragons, "They must be settling down the dragons."

Before anyone can move, Nyla squeaked happily before dashing forward to a young man with white hair and silver eyes. Both landed on the ground.

"Ah, Nyla! Get off! I'm sorry that I didn't come over with Regulus!"

"No, suffer the punishment brother," scolded Nyla, not getting off from the young man.

"Brother?!"

"That's right," said Draco before walking over to Nyla and pulled her off from her brother. "Don't end your brother's life just yet. He's too young to die from you crushing him like that."

Nyla pouted and crossed her arms.

"Is it just me…or did you gain more weight the last time I saw you?"

"I…might have," replied Nyla, sheepishly. "Oh, blame those bloody pastries! Aunt Elisa makes bloody good pastries and I can't help myself Michael!"

Astrid laughed, "I have to agree with yea about that girl, but man you let yourself go though. Need to do some exercise to lose that pastry weight."

"Looks who's taking," said a woman with long blond bangs, black hair and red eyes. She narrowed her eyes, "Must I remind you what happen two years ago."

Draco and the others flinched upon hearing the woman's tone while Astrid was laughing.

"Aw, lighten up Yuki," said a young man with spikey blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled, "The name's Jack Raiden, I'm a Thunder sage and a college freshman like my friend over here. Mr. Ladies' man, Lelouch is a fire sorcerer and same year as me."

Jack was pointing to a young man with black hair and purple eyes.

"So what type of dragons are they?" asked Blaise, looking over at the group of dragons.

"Some I think you heard of before while some are from different regions of the world," replied Yuki. She smiled, softly, "Would you like to meet them face to face? Don't worry, they don't bite…unless they feel threaten."

Draco and the others nodded and followed the older Thorstenson to the dragons. Regulus saw that Hagrid was grooming one of them with a huge grin on his face.

-Ministry, Oct. 31-

"The trial of the Lestrange's begins! Bring out Bellatrix Lestrange," ordered Amelia Bones.

Regulus was sitting next to his aunt Hilda while his uncle Lucius was sitting with the other Lords of the court. His aunt Narcissa was taking care of his little sister and cousin.

Headmistress Alexis, Yuki and Michael were sitting at the defense side while Albus Dumbledore and Auror Black were on the other. They watched as they gave Bellatrix the truth serum.

"State your name," ordered Amelia.

"Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."

"Who is your husband?" asked Amelia.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," answered Bellatrix.

Amelia nodded, "The serum is working. You may begin question her Headmaster Dumbledore."

Albus nodded, getting up from his seat, "Were you a Death Eater?"

"Yes," answered Bellatrix.

Everyone started whispering among themselves before having an angry look on their faces.

"Lock her up!"

"Send her to Azkaban!"

"Hold it, you idiots!" shouted Lorelei. Everyone went silent as Lorelei got up from her seat, "Let's rephrase that question, shall we? Bellatrix Lestrange, were you ever loyal to Lord Voldemort?"

"No," replied Bellatrix. "My husband, brother-in-law and I wanted no part of the war with a mad man that claims to be a pureblood and the heir of Slytherin…which he's not."

The court gasped upon hearing what they just heard while Albus was furious and slightly curious. Riddle wasn't the heir of Slytherin?

"What do you mean that the Dark Lord is not the heir?" asked Lucius, knowing the answer.

"Back in Salem, Regulus was giving the Inheritance Potion where it shows that he claimed the title when he defeated Riddle as a baby," replied Bellatrix.

Albus and Sirius widen their eyes.

"Salem? Is that where you and your family including Mr. Lestrange formally known as Mr. Potter move to?" asked Lord Greengrass.

"Correct. We were planning to move there before the first war started," replied Bellatrix.

"And yet you and your family became Death Eaters," murmured Sirius before biting his lip, "What changed your mind?"

"My parents requested a farewell meeting, but it was a trap. They casted the Imperio curse on us and gave us some strong Loyalty potions to insure we stay loyal to Riddle," replied Bellatrix.

The court stayed silent as they were stunned.

For Albus, he was beyond furious but he had something under his sleeve. He cleared his throat, "If you were not loyal to Lord Voldemort, then why did you kidnap Harry Potter?"

"Lily Potter sent a delay letter to my sister, saying that my sister was Regulus' godmother and Severus Snape was his godfather. In her Will, she didn't want her son to be raised by her muggle sister as she knows he would be treated horribly. She gave us permission to take Regulus if he ends up in Petunia's care and her blessing to do a blood adoption ritual," explained Bellatrix.

"And do you have this suppose letter?" asked Albus.

"Actually we do," said Lorelei, handing over the letter to Amelia. "And the writing came from the late Lily Potter."

Amelia looked over at the letter before nodding. "Give her the antidote and bring in the Lestrange brothers!"

The court and Albus questioned the Lestrange brothers and answered the same as Bellatrix. Yuki and Michael gave their testimony on how the brothers were the best Aurors in Salem and how the family acts around the Salem community.

"Can Mr. Lestrange come forth please," requested Amelia.

Regulus got up and stood in front of the court before giving them a slight bow to show his respects. The Lords were slightly shocked, but shook it off.

"Mr. Lestrange, can you tell us how the Lestrange's treated you for the past fourteen years?" asked Amelia.

Regulus smiled and began telling the court on how his mother would teach him about being a gentleman and his father and uncle taught him how to defend himself while his aunt Hilda taught him a few things about history and music. Though during the weekends, they would go to parks, lakes and camping trips.

Amelia nodded, "I'm glad to hear you had a wonderful childhood, Mr. Lestrange. Normally, you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the court's decision, but I can see there is no need."

"But Madam Bones," argued Albus.

"Enough Dumbledore!" shouted Amelia. "I find the Lestrange's innocent and free of charge of their crimes as they were under the influence of the Imperio curse and Loyalty potions. They'll be sent to St. Mungo's hospital to recover. Case closed!"

Regulus sighed in relief as he felt a hand over his shoulder. He looked up to see Michael standing next to him.

"Well done, Reg. Headmistress Fudo said that we will be returning back to Salem around tomorrow. She doesn't trust the healers here," said Michael.

Regulus nodded before he followed them out of the courtroom.

-Hogwarts, night-

Regulus watched the students who will be representing the school for the tournament. The Goblet selected Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton and, lastly Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts.

"Damn and here I was hoping for a Slytherin to be a champion," said Draco.

Regulus shook his head, but suddenly the Goblet continued to light up before spitting out another parchment. He watched as Albus grabbed the burned parchment before glancing over to him.

"Regulus Lestrange!"

Draco and the others were shocked before covering their ears when Regulus slammed his hands onto the table and his eyes were glowing dark.

"How in the fuck did my name came out from the Goblet of Fire?!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next Chapter: Let the Games Begin**


	7. Chapter 7 - Let the Games Begin

**Me: Hey, my HP fans, how have you been? To cut this short, my health is been so-so, but it's being treated. So head of warning, my updates of all my stories will be slow, but they will be posted when I can.**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: white collar black wolf, Sakura Lisel, asiya Halima kone, Wishfull-star and Penny is wise – I thank you all!**

 **Sakura Lisel: Bella and the Lestrange brothers stayed at the holding cell for about three months. Bella and the Lestrange brothers hardly got much to eat and had bruises from spells the guards used, thinking they were giving justice to wanted Death Eaters.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy this new update!**

"How the fuck did my name came out from the Goblet of Fire?!" shouted Regulus, angrily. The students started to whisper, either angrily or confusion.

Lorelei got up, "Let's discuss this with the others, Headmaster."

"Of course, if you and Mr. Po – Lestrange follow me to the back," said Albus.

Regulus followed his headmistress to the back of the room where the other champions were waiting. The three of them were confused seeing Regulus coming in with their heads and Mr. Bagman.

"What are you playing at Lorelei?" snapped Igor Karkaroff.

"Nothing," replied Lorelei.

"Then how did his name came out from the goblet?" asked Olympe Maxine.

Igor crossed his arms, "No doubt. The boy must have cheated. Well, boy? Confess!"

"There's nothing to confess, Professor Karkaroff," said Regulus, calmly. "I couldn't have placed my name or asked someone to do it for me."

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth, Mr. Lestrange?" asked Albus.

"Have you suddenly gain amnesia, Dumbledore?" Lorelei sneer. "Mr. Lestrange and I went to the Ministry for his parent's trial as the same time the goblet was placed in the Great Hall."

"O-Of course. Must have slipped my mind, my dear," said Albus.

"I'm not your dear," hissed Lorelei.

"So, what's going to happen? Does Mr. Lestrange need to be in the tournament?" asked Minerva.

"Well, the boy's name is under a binding magical contract," started Mr. Bagman, "But his magical signature is not…"

Albus widened his eyes, "But that means…"

Lorelei smirked, "Mr. Lestrange doesn't have to compete….unless, he's willingly to…"

Albus and the others turned around to see Regulus smirking. Severus shook his head, "Merlin, help us all…"

"But, whose magical signature is in the goblet if it's not the boy's?" asked Igor.

"I might be able to, but it's going to take time to find out," offered Lorelei.

Mr. Bagman clapped his hands together, "Very well. Shall we get going?"

Albus and the others nodded, but as they were about to leave, Albus yelped when his butt caught flames. Quickly, Minerva doused the flames with a water spell before they turned over at Regulus.

Regulus held his hands up, "Don't look at me. My element is Light."

Igor and Olympe were confused before hearing soft giggling coming from…

"Forgive me, Dumbledore," said Lorelei. "My flames have a mind of their own sometimes."

"I-It's alright, Lady Fudo," said Albus. He coughed, "Element magic can be…unpredictable."

Lorelei smirked, "Yes, very unpredictable."

Severus sighed while Regulus laughed a bit. After an hour, Regulus walked back to the Slytherin table while Lorelei took the goblet and walked out of the great hall. Albus and the others took their seats in the head table while Bagman walked to the podium.

"Attention, at this moment on, the Tri-Wizard tournament became the Quad-Wizard tournament! Representing for Salem Academy is Regulus Lestrange – our fourth champion!"

The hall became deadly silent until Ron slammed his hands onto the table, angrily and got up from his sit. "He can't be in the tournament! He's a fourth year! Not even of age!"

"Silence, Mr. Weasley and sit back down!" snapped Severus. "Mr. Bagman, continue."

"Yes, well there's a year difference in Salem Academy. Mr. Lestrange is a seventh year Prefect student," said Mr. Bagman. "While his age is fourteen, he's a skilled duelist and has entered countless tournaments against opponents twice his age."

The students widen their eyes with different thoughts in their minds. The Gryffindors were glaring at him with hatred, the Ravenclaws were curious how strong Regulus is, the Hufflepuffs were shocked while the Slytherins had a proud look on their faces.

"If there are no questions – let the Quad-Wizard tournament begin!" said Mr. Bagman, happily. "We'll be weighting the champions' wands on the 13th. Good night to you all!"

At the Slytherin table, Nyla and Astrid were glaring at Regulus. Nyla gritted her teeth, "Explain Lestrange – now!"

"Finding a decent challenge," replied Regulus. "Besides, if I turned down this elite tournament offer, the academy will receive negative reviews and a bad reputation. Parents wouldn't send their children to a 'coward' school."

Nyla frowned and was about to argue when they heard screaming and shouting all over the hall. That's when Nyla saw Pansy screaming and ran off with several other girls.

Draco and his friends looked down to see their desserts were turn into roaches, the drinks were turn into maggots and the floating candles were dripping acid liquid. The students who didn't run were under their table to avoid the fallen acid.

"What in Merlin's – Albus?!"

Draco and his friends looked up at the head table to see their headmaster's face turned into a pig with purple zits all over him while the other professors had different color of hair and skin minus their potion professor.

Regulus and Irving high-five each other while their friends were laughing. Draco and his friends were dumbfounded.

"What – What just happen? And why can't I feel the acid?" asked Tracey.

"Just our yearly Halloween prank from our best pranksters. Nice touch of the pig transformation, you two," replied Lelouch. Regulus and Irving gave a dramatic bow.

"As for your second question, Yuki casted a shadow shield that's protecting us," said Michael.

"Too bad your little friend ran off before Yuki casted it," said Jack.

"Forget about Pansy. What I'm curious is why Professor Snape didn't change?" asked Blaise.

"I warned Irv not to prank my godfather," answered Regulus. "During his Hogwarts days, Uncle Sev was pranked horribly by some arrogant students."

"Well, points for a great prank, but minus that you two didn't allow me in on it," pouted Nyla as she's poking at the maggots, "You two could at least warn us."

"Sorry Nyla. I promise we'll include yea in the next one, but you know," Irving said as he grabbed a maggot and ate it, "you can eat them. They're full of protein."

Daphne and the girls minus Nyla, Astrid and Yuki made a squeamish look on their faces.

"How long is this prank going to last?" asked Yuki.

"A few hours, maybe three hours," answered Regulus.

"Aw, not long enough," pouted Astrid, "You should have made it last for two days or longer!"

"I wish we could, but then the potion won't have been finished in time," said Irving.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Reg," said Kylee as she bit her lip, "What's your mom going to do upon hearing you taking part in the tournament?"

Regulus paled, "Fuck! She'll go 'Kill Bill' on the school!"

"Kill…Bill?" said Theodore.

"It's a no-maj saying," replied Nadia.

Theodore and the others were confused. Draco sighed, "In America, non-magical people are called no-maj while we call them muggles."

"So, it's a muggle saying. What does it mean?" said Daphne.

Yuki smirked, "It means that your freakin' Headmaster is dead."

At night in Severus' quarters, Severus just finished talking to Narcissa who was going to visit her sister at St. Mungo's when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door before glaring at his visitor, "What do you want Black?"

Sirius bit his lip, "Can…Can we talk? In private? It's…It's about Ha – I mean Regulus."

Severus looked straight into Sirius' eyes and could see betrayal in them. He sighed before stepping aside, "Get in now."

Sirius nodded and took a sit at the couch while Severus sat at an armchair by the fireplace. Severus snapped his fingers and a cup of firewhiskey appeared in front of Sirius.

"Spill Black. What about my godson?" asked Severus.

Sirius sighed before telling him about Dumbledore's plan; having Regulus stay in Britain to beat Voldemort by making him fall in love with Ginny Weasley, using Love potions.

"That low life old goat," murmured Severus before sighing, "Thanks for telling me beforehand Black, but why are you telling me of all people?"

"I…want to help you out," said Sirius, nervously. "I truly thought that Bellatrix was a cruel witch, but after the trial…I realized that I truly don't know about her anymore. I pushed my family aside cause of their uses of dark magic and ran away from home. James' parents accepted me without a second thought and treated me like a second son. The day when Harry was born, I made a vow that I would protect him from harm and see him grow happy and loved, but…"

"But you're not," said Severus. "You saw how happy and healthy he is. And yet you were trying to separate him from the people who cared and sheltered him for fourteen years. Now, what are you going to do?"

"I was…thinking to have my personal house elf to protect Regulus from a distance," suggested Sirius. "I know he's going to help because that old elf loved Bella as well."

Severus nodded, "Black, you have to be my eyes and ears when the Headmaster summons you, understood?"

Sirius nodded before smirking, "It would seem that history loves to repeat itself. Have you noticed Ginny and that Greengrass girl glaring at each other during meals?"

Severus chuckled, "I have, but question is, who's going to win this time?"

Sirius let out a bark laughter before finishing his drink. He got up, "Well, thanks for hearing me out Snape. And tell Regulus that was a brilliant prank he pulled in the feast. If he wants ideas, have him owl me, alright?"

"Indeed, that little brat," said Severus. "Come by in the weekend. I can arrange for you to officially meet your godson without the headmaster hovering above you."

"That…would be brilliant – um, thanks Snape," said Sirius before leaving.

"Never thought I'll have a civil conversation with Black…I must be getting sick," murmured Severus before finishing his drink and headed to bed.

In the morning, Regulus and Draco were eating breakfast when the Malfoy's eagle landed in front of Draco. Regulus gave some bacon to the eagle while Draco took the letter before the elegant eagle flew away. Draco opened the letter before grinning, happily.

"What's up with you, Dray?" asked Nyla.

"Just wait and see," replied Draco, pointing at the head table.

Regulus and Nyla looked at each other before looking over where Draco was pointing at. At the head table, they spotted the headmaster was holding a familiar red envelope.

"Don't tell me," said Regulus in disbelief.

Draco smirked, "Mum informed your mum about the tournament and well…let's just say one healer needs to take a very long vacation."

Regulus slammed his head onto the table.

"Oh this is going to be good," said Nyla, happily as Astrid giggled.

The moment the howler opened, the whole hall heard the angry voice from the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How dare you let this happen you fucking bastard?! I should have expected this from you, you bloody old coot! You're fucking dead…sadly, I can't. I promised my sister – but you better find out who placed my son's name in the goblet you piece of trash, if not, I'll cut you into pieces with a fucking burning sword!"

The howler suddenly turned into flames, leaving the headmaster in shock. Irving and the others started laughing upon seeing the shocked looks from the students.

"Oh man Reggie, your mom sure can bring hell," Irving said.

"That was priceless," said Astrid, holding onto her stomach.

"That's mom for yea," said Regulus before getting up. "Come on, let's get some fresh air. You guys need some to calm yourselves down."

They agreed before leaving the great hall and headed to the black lake. They found a tree nearby and sat around it. That's when Lelouch spotted three students walking towards them.

"Who are they?" Lelouch asked. Draco, Nyla and their friends turned around to see who Lelouch was looking at.

Blaise sneer, "That's just Granger, Weasley and his annoying little sister."

Draco got in front of their path, "What do you want Weasley?"

That's when the small redhead came running over to Regulus. She offered him a warm smile, "Harry, why don't you hang out with us?"

"Yea Harry, let's go someplace better," said Ron. "We can talk about how you were able to enter into the tournament. Even my own brothers couldn't fool the goblet!"

"For the last time, I didn't place my name in the goblet!" snapped Regulus. "And who give you permission to use my middle name? Only my friends and family can use it, and last time I checked you're not!"

"We can be if you let us," said the female Weasley. She offered her hand, "The name's Ginny Weasley, H – Regulus; pleasure to meet you."

"…charmed," sneered Regulus, ignoring her hand. "Now, can you kindly leave me alone?"

"Ah, come on, not until you tell me how you did it," whined Ron. "Did you ask an older student from your school to past the aging line? Or did you made an advance aging potion?"

"How stupid can you possibly be, Weasley?" said Nyla, "Let me refresh your brainless mind – Reggie wasn't even in the school when the goblet was place in the Great Hall!"

Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"But, how can he possibly compete? He's not of age," stated Hermione. She frowned, "This tournament killed many wizards and witches. You could get hurt H – Regulus."

Regulus shrugged, "I don't mind a challenge. Viktor is a pretty good duelist. The last time I fought him was three years ago in camp. Yea, he beat me, but he knew more spells then I do back then. But this time, it's going to be different."

"You're not scared?" wondered Hermione.

"Of what?" said Regulus, noticing Ginny holding his arm. "I have nothing to fear. Sure, my name did come out of the goblet, but since it wasn't me who placed it, my magical signature wasn't registered into the binding contract."

"Registering your magic? But, the books I read about magical contracts states that you must fulfill the contract or you'll lose your magic," said Hermione.

"Most of the time, they use a special quill or pen that registers your magical signature into the magical contract," countered Regulus. "The name doesn't really matter, but rather it's your magical signature. That's why if you don't fulfill what you vowed to do, you lose your magic or die."

"I…I was wrong?" said Hermione, in disbelief.

"No, you just didn't know about the magical signature," assured Regulus. "Now if you would excuse us – would you let go of me, Miss Weasley!"

Nyla and Astrid smirked before grabbing hold onto Ginny's arms. They pulled the small redhead away from Regulus and pushed her to the ground.

"Back off! Reg doesn't need a clingy brat like you!" shouted Astrid.

"Take a hint, Weasley! Nobody doesn't want you around," sneered Nyla.

"Harry! Tell your friends to be nice to me," whined Ginny.

"Who are you calling the shots?" said Regulus before narrowing his eyes, "And it's Regulus, not Harry."

"Wait!" shouted Ginny. She got up and was about to grab Regulus' arm when Vincent and Gregory pushed her down again.

"Hey, you don't push my sister like that you slimy snakes," snapped Ron.

"Aw, what are you going to do about it?" Pansy sneered before smirking, "Is the little lion going to cry for mommy. Go on, I'll be happy to watch."

"This is just pointless," murmured Regulus before heading back to the castle. Irving, Nadia and Kylee looked at each other before following their friend.

"Classes will begin soon," stated Yuki. "Michael, guide the academy students to the second floor. We're using an unused classroom for our lessons."

Michael nodded before heading to the castle to find the other academy students. Draco and his friends ignored the three Gryffindors and headed to the castle as well.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: um…well I don't have a title yet, but I'm planning to have Bella and the Lestrange brothers coming to Hogwarts and the weight of the wands…not sure so you guys just have to wait and see. No promises of early updates, of course.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Surprises

**Me:** **Okay so first off – I'm soooooo sorry for the late update!**

 **Second, this past year, I have been enduring dull pain on my right side. I thought my kidneys were acting up again, but it turns out it was my liver. A month or so, I went to the ER and found out that one of the tumors is growing so all this time I have been trying to find a liver surgeon that can help me…not dice for the first doc, he was lame so my mom begin bugging the insurance to find one and it worked. Never mess with a mama bear.**

 **So tomorrow, the 19** **th** **, I will be finding out if I'll be getting a surgery to remove that tumor or not. I have typed the next chapter in advance incase I'll be getting one. But afterwards, I'll be dealing with my back as I have inflammation on the spine, lower spine, but not sure why. So busy, busy, busy with docs appointments as you see.**

 **Actually, I'm recently recovering from an UTI…again. I get no break from getting sick…well, at least no hospitalization, right? To those who reviewed: Wishfull-star, white collar black wolf, Penny is wise, sexy Seren and gefan1 – thanks a bunch guys!**

 **All said and done, onward to the story!**

' _I wonder what uncle Sev wants to talk about,'_ thought Regulus, entering in his godfather's quarters. When he entered in the living room, sitting at the couch was Sirius Black and a shabby looking man. "What's going on here?" asked Regulus.

"Regulus, let me introduce you to your biological father's friends; Sirius Black and the mutt, Remus Lupin…without Dumbledore's influence," said Severus, smirking.

Regulus widened his eyes before shinning in excitement. He jumped in-between Sirius and Remus, "Is it true that you two and my father, James were the ultimate pranksters?"

Sirius and Remus widen their eyes before looking over at Severus.

"Don't look at me. It was Bella and Narcissa," snapped Severus. He snorted, "Also, Lily had a diary from her Hogwarts years and saved it in Reggie's old trust vault. Narcissa went to Gringotts and send it to Bella who would read it to Reggie as a bedtime story."

Sirius choked, "She…She did that?"

Regulus grinned, "She told me how brave you were when you stood up against your parents. She wished that she could have done that, but she had to protect her sisters…she had to pretend to be this perfect Black heiress."

Sirius placed his hands onto his head, feeling guilty for not being able to protect his cousin.

Remus patted Regulus' head, "Well, that's all in the past. Now, your question, yes, Sirius, your birth father and I made much pranks during our time in Hogwarts."

Regulus smiled before frowning, "But why did you two always targeted uncle Sev so much and caused him so much pain?"

"We were young and foolish, Reg," replied Remus, sadly. He looked over at Severus, "I know that an apology wouldn't do, but I hope you can forgive us someday."

Severus looked at them with uncertainty, but noticed the guilt inside in his former classmate's eyes. He sighs, "You're right. A simply apology wouldn't do, but we can try to be civil – BUT NOT in front of Dumbledore."

Sirius and Remus agreed. Throughout the evening, Regulus spent time with his two godfathers and surrogate uncle.

Few days passed, and Regulus was helping his godfather in his Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth year class since his Potion class was cancelled. He was helping a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom when there was an explosion behind them.

"Weasley, 30 points from Gryffindor!" snapped Severus. "Redo it again! And make sure you don't mix up the ingredients again!"

"Bloody greasy bat," murmured Ron as he's cleaning his area.

Regulus glared at him, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to deal with Ron since he demanded him to sit by him in the beginning of class. When Neville was close to finish his Antidote potion, there was a knock on the door. Severus opened the door and standing there was a sixth year Slytherin student.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but Mr. Bagman is requesting Mr. Lestrange for the wand weighting."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Anderson," said Severus. "Mr. Lestrange, you may go. I believe Mr. Longbottom can finish his potion without your help."

Regulus nodded and followed the Slytherin student to a room where the other three champions and a few reports were at.

"Ah, come in, come in, Mr. Lestrange!" said Bagman, happily. "Thanks once again for escorting him over here, Mr. Anderson."

"No problem, sir," said Anderson before leaving.

"Right over here lad," said Bagman, placing Regulus by Fleur's left. "While we wait for Ollivander, take as much pictures as you want. After the wand weights, will be the interviews."

Regulus twitched his eyebrow. He never liked the attention back home at Salem when he wins the annual horse races or tournaments. After an hour, Albus came in with Ollivander.

The wand-maker weighted Viktor's, Fleur's and Cedric's before going over to Regulus. Ollivander's eyes brighten, "In all my years of wand-making, I never came across a wand with many cores and brilliant wood. My boy, it's an honor to hold such a wand."

Albus frowned, "And why's that Ollivander?"

"Why, his wand is made out of Harmony tree which thought to be extinct 200 years ago," replied Ollivander. He held up the glass like wand, "The cores are a feather from a Light Phoenix, a Dementor's tear and Basilisk venom."

The reporter's eyes widen before writing it down, quickly.

Cedric whistled, "You got yourself a powerful wand there, Lestrange."

"Being a Light mage combined with that wand was the reason why Reggie was able to withstand against me a few years back…I barely beat him," said Viktor, smirking.

The reporter's mouths drop as they couldn't believe what they're hearing.

Ollivander rubbed his chin, "I can only say this, Mr. Lestrange: your Harmony wand can rival against the legendary Elder wand which was made out of Death himself."

"Well, that's news to me," murmured Regulus while the other champions agreed. On the other hand, Albus is shocked.

"Wands are perfectly well. Best of luck to you all champions as this tournament can be brutal," said Ollivander.

When Ollivander left, a woman with blond hair and wearing a rather flashy, tight green dress walked towards them. She pushed the other reporters out of the way, "My, my, pleasure to meet you champions. The name's Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet."

Regulus made a disgust face upon seeing the blond reporter.

"Now, let's begin…with the youngest," said Rita before grabbing Regulus' hand. She dragged him to a small storage cupboard and pushed him in before closing the door behind her. A quill and a notebook appeared right next to Rita as she sat on a small stool while Regulus sat opposite to her.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived…tell me, how you become the adopted son of the infamous Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange?" stated Rita. "During the First war, did you know your adopted parents were followers to the Dark Lord?"

Regulus glared, "My parents were proven innocent and were never followers to that idiot man! And my name is Regulus, madam."

"Yes, of course, innocent," said Rita before leaning over to his face. "I must say that gave quite a shock to the wizarding court. But come now, you're our savior – Harry Potter! Regulus Lestrange is just your adopted name, why hid the truth?"

Regulus crossed his arms, "Can you start your interview, or do you want to lose your freaking job, Skeeter?"

Rita lifted up her eyebrow, "And how would you be able to do that, Mr. Potter?"

Regulus smirked, "My uncle Lucius Malfoy can have a 'lovely' chat with your boss sometime this week, don't you agree?"

Rita paled, "Why, yes! So, you went to Salem Academy, correct?"

Regulus nodded and answered all of Rita's questions before storming out of the room. He was about to turn the corner when he ran into Sirius, "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that Skeeter was going to be here," said Sirius before shaking his head, "Don't know how she gets the truth before anyone else does and then she can make that person into a villain or the victim."

Regulus crossed his arms, "All reporters mix the truth."

Sirius laughed, placing his hand over his godson's shoulder. He winked, "I think I know what can cheer you right up, kiddo."

Curious, Regulus followed his godfather down to a few hallways. They passed the great hall, the entrance of the Hufflepuff dormitory until they're standing in front of a portrait of a woman with a pear on her hand.

Sirius tickled the pear and the portrait opened. Regulus walked in and saw that they were in the main kitchen of the castle.

"What can Missy do for you?" asked a house elf, appearing in front of them.

"Two warm hot chocolates with whip cream," replied Sirius.

"Right away, sir!" said Missy.

"How did you know I like hot chocolate with whip cream?" asked Regulus.

"Because I told him."

Quickly, Regulus turned around to see his mother, his father and uncle standing behind him. He smiled before running over to them, "You're here! But how?"

"I know a few special entrances that the Headmaster doesn't know about," said Sirius while Rodolphus and Rabastan smirked.

Bellatrix smiled before looking down at her son, "Now, care to explain to me why you agreed to take part in this bloody tournament?"

"If you promise me you don't kill Dumbles," said Regulus.

Bellatrix pouted, "Fine…"

Regulus started explaining why he entered the tournament. "I didn't want to ruin the academy's reputation, and I want a decent challenge," he said before smirking, "I haven't met someone that can rival Viktor or Lelouch."

Bellatrix sighed, "I understand, dear but just be careful Reggie…this tournament isn't like the ones back home. Do you understand?"

"I do mom, and you don't have to worry. I'm going to be fine, promise," assured Regulus.

"Right," murmured Bellatrix, softly. "Reggie, where can I find Lorelei?"

"I believe at the library. She offered to find out whose mysterious magical signature is in the goblet," replied Regulus. Bellatrix simply nodded and left the kitchen. Regulus watched his mother leave, but something was telling him to follow, however he was stopped when his father placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"Dad?" said Regulus, feeling the nervousness in his father's aura.

"Are you sure about this son? In the past, full trained wizards had difficulty fighting in this tournament," said Rodolphus, worriedly.

Regulus was about to reply, when his uncle started laughing. Rabastan smirked, "Brother, have you forgotten that Reggie bested Auror Jackie in his third year?"

Rodolphus laughed, softly while Sirius widened his eyes.

"Reggie, did you really beat a trained Auror?" asked Sirius.

"That's correct, Sirius. Regulus was given a chance to face-off Auror Jackie Peterson. The duel lasted about fifteen minutes and Jackie was knocked out while Regulus was standing with a grin on his face," explained Rodolphus.

Rabastan winked, "And that's why you shouldn't be a worrywart, brother. Reggie, here can show these freaking wizards a thing or two, right?"

Regulus simply grinned. Sirius whistled and was about to say something, when another house elf appeared before them with a horrified look on her face.

"Help! Someone help! There's a crazy woman attacking the Headmaster!"

Rodolphus cursed, silently while Sirius, Rabastan and Regulus widen their eyes. They dashed out of the kitchen and headed to the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile, Albus was using his chair as a shield to avoid getting hit from Bellatrix's hexes. She was casting spell after spell to the elder wizard with no break. Lorelei, however, was calmly leaning over on the wall that was close to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"You're not going to stop this, are you?" asked Godric.

"…would you, Lord Gryffindor?" questioned Lorelei.

Godric turned to see Albus dodging another hex. He shook his head, "No, I wouldn't. I disapprove what he's planning to that young lad of yours."

"Good. Now, let me watch the show," said Lorelei, summoning some popcorn out of thin air and started eating it.

"Please, let's talk about this in a civil manner…" started Albus, nervously.

"You want to talk – fine!" interrupted Bellatrix, tighten her hold onto her wand. "Explain to me how you allowed someone put my son's name in the goblet?!"

"I'm not sure, but rest assured we're going to find out who did it," replied Albus, dodging another hex. "Please, try to calm down Bellatrix."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" shouted Bellatrix, slamming her hands onto Albus' desk. "If you don't find out who placed my son's name in the goblet, I'll cut your fucking balls off and shove them right in your anus!"

Albus' face paled and tried to back away from her.

Quickly, dashing in front of Albus, Bellatrix leaned over to his face, "If anything happens to my son – I'll cut you into pieces and bury your remains before setting it on fire and use it to roast my food! Do I make myself clear, Headmaster?!"

With his pale face, Albus slowly nodded.

Bellatrix smiled, "Good. Now, if you would excuse us. Shall we, Lorelei?"

Lorelei smirked, "Have a pleasant day, Albus."

Godric shook his head as the two women leave the office, leaving a horrified elder man behind. When Bellatrix and Lorelei reached downstairs, they run into the Lestrange brothers, Sirius and Regulus.

"Please don't tell me you killed the Headmaster, mom," said Regulus, quickly then notice Lorelei with her. "Headmistress Fudo, why are you here?"

Lorelei smirked, "Keeping my promise. But I didn't say anything about hexing that old fool. It was quite entertaining. I can see where you got your skills from."

Regulus smiled, sheepishly and his eyebrow twitched.

"The question is, is Dumbledore still sane?" asked Rodolphus.

The two women looked at each other before given them a grin. Lorelei waved her hand, "Don't worry, he's fine. Bella just gave him a…warning, that's all."

The Lestrange brothers and Sirius shook their heads while Regulus slapped his face.

Bellatrix clapped her hands, "Now, if I remember correctly, doesn't young Nyla attend here? What house was she sorted into again?"

"I bet Ravenclaw, right kiddo?" said Rabastan.

"No, she's in Slytherin. Didn't Nyla's mom told you?" replied Regulus.

"I don't remember," said Rabastan, sheepishly.

Regulus sighed, "You guys bet, didn't you?"

Bellatrix laughed, "But of course. Oh, Rabby! You owe me ten galleons and a trip to Russia."

"Damn and here I thought she was Ravenclaw material," murmured Rabastan while his brother snickers behind him.

"As in Nyla Aviur?" asked Sirius as they headed towards the Slytherin common room.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter, sorry but you have to wait. Until then guys!**


	9. AN - Important

**Hey there my readers, sorry for the long update.**

 **The reason is cause my old laptop needed to be fix as the fan was damaged and so right now it's being fix and I have no idea when I'll be getting it back.** **As how I'm able to update this AN is cause not too long ago, my mom got me a new laptop but this one doesn't have Word just yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to buy it soon...maybe around next month or so.** **Luckily, I was able to copy my stories in a USB drive and in Google documents (well some) and I'm working on the ones in Google documents which are:**

 **Gx! Duel Prince Chapter 11: Duel Tennis of Youth  
** **Gx! Reunion chapter 13 and chapter 14**  
 **Magical Twins chapter 6**  
 **Raised Differently chapter 6**  
 **Changing Fate chapter 16**  
 **More than Life chapter 11  
Child of the Night: The Report pt. 2  
Vestroia's Light**

 **If you guys have any ideas for any of this stories while I'm working on them, let me know. Also, I have limited time on working on my stories as I have been getting a lot of pain on my lower back which it was diagnosed sciatica but I wasn't told (dunderhead pain assistant doctors) so I'm waiting for another pain doc to get a second opinion...I just hope I can last that long if not - ER visit once again!**

 **No news about the gastric bypass surgery just yet or the removal of the liver tumor.**


End file.
